Santa Cutie And The Christmas Cookie Queen
by blinkkittylove
Summary: Another year's worth of Christmas fluff. Maki Nishikino is the heir to North Pole Nishikino Industrial, touring factories for manufacturing tips. She won't settle for anything less than the best Christmas cookie ever. Nico Yazawa is a local TV news personality in quiet Tudor, Pennsylvania. She won't settle for anything less than her own media empire. They meet one stormy night...
1. Chapter 1 Storming Into Town

HERE:

Tudor, Pennsylvania. Any breaking news would have to wait as two of the most prominent women in local news had just sat down to their monthly lunch and gossip at the Round The Corner diner. Which was not around any corner and instead provided a stellar view of the most congested roadway in the county.

Ignoring the view, Channel 10 news personality Nico Yazawa, dressed for the weather in a light pink sundress, ebon hair in a ponytail, put down her fork and frowned at the fair haired woman opposite her, "You can't just stalk my cameraperson. You have to actually ask her out. I gave you her number."

"Can't we do a trade. Like the NWSL?" Channel 15 news anchor Tsubasa Kira, tailored and trousered, hair teased, chuckled.

Nico's crimson eyes sparked with indignation, "You don't need a daredevil camerawoman and I do. Plus, Nico doesn't do sports anything." Nico decided she was finished with her salad, pushing the plate to the edge of the table

"But there's athletes and legs and shorts and muscles and sports bras and...I know you like legs." Tsubasa bit into a drumstick, leering.

"No class. That's why you're trapped in a small media market, Tsubasa." Nico raised her hand, palm out, head shaking. The waitress dropped her chicken and waffles on the table. "Nico likes comfort food day."

Tsubasa wiped her fingers on a napkin, "So why is Nico trapped in the local market?"

Nico batted her eyelashes and blew Tsubasa an empty kiss. "Nico is not trapped. Nico is the next Martha Stewart so Nico is building her fanbase and considering her options."

"Romantic options as well?" This Tsubasa was genuinely curious about. She and Nico had been friends for almost half a year and while she knew Nico was gay, she had no idea if Nico was dating, had ever dated or was at all interested in dating.

Nico ignored the question, mouth full of waffle, "Ask Honoka out. Give yourself a treat."

Tsubasa sighed and turned to look out the window, picturing a ginger haired whirlwind of energy with the kindest, brightest blue eyes. Nico continued to chew, happy at her successful diversionary tactic.

THERE:

There was nearly always snow, in some form. An aesthetic choice, here at North Pole Nishikino headquarters, a bustling company town, long hidden away in a cleft in the Poconos, only approachable through reindeer flight or a secret access road from the coolest, craziest diner in any non urban American locale. Maki Nishikino, red hair windblown as always, lavender eyes nearing maximum merriness, only heir and proud protector of the Nishikino-Claus legacy, smiled at the light fluster of snow that blew across the back of the diner parking lot. Jym brought over her chicken and waffles and Rin Hoshizora's triple sized bowl of ramen.

"The bowl's as big as your head, Rin." Maki tapped her knife on the edge, Rin fending it off with a large spoon.

Rin decided not to wait for revenge, brows lowered over determined green eyes. She rarely got Maki alone to talk. "Did Eli give you the "get married and continue the family" legacy talk yet?"

Maki hissed, glaring, eyes narrowing, knife and fork paused in the act of cutting her dinner into chewable chunks.

"Ha!" Rin pounded a hand on the table and her broth sloshed over the side of her bowl. She slurped some noodles before continuing, "I knew it. Eli had that look. Kayochin owes me a date."

"Do you have to win bets to get Hanayo to go out with you now?" Maki's eyes twinkled at her best friend, mirth cresting over aggravation.

Rin stuck out her tongue as Maki finally to bite into drippy chunk of waffle. Excellent gravy. This was her test meal for any diner she ran across in her travels and no one did gravy nearly this well, "No, I don't. We're getting married."

Maki grinned, the engagement was a childhood joke turned tender reality. "I know. I heard you shout when she said yes. And I was in California."

"So when are you getting married?" Rin continued speaking, even while slurping through her noodles, most of her attention on her meal.

Maki was tempted to knock Rin's bowl off the table, but that would just make a mess for the staff, "That requires dating, Rin, and I haven't dated anyone since freshman year in college."

"Yep. Slow learner." Rin shook her head, her voice mournful. "Kayochin and I had such hopes.",

"I am not a slow learner." Maki shouted, half rising out of her seat, then realizing the rest of the diner patrons were looking at her. She slumped back. "I just want…"

Rin snorted, staring incredulously at her second oldest friend. "You can not still seriously be waiting for someone who bakes Christmas cookies better than your great grandmother. That's not normal. Kayochin and I looked it up. There are no cookie sexuals." The boisterous Rin had never been more serious, "You were only 5 when you decided you'd marry someone who made cookies better than your great grandmother. You were supposed to grow out of it."

"You were 5 when you decided you'd marry Hanayo." Maki put more force into cutting through gravy soaked waffles than was actually required. Splatter made it to Rin's ramen bowl.

Rin leaned forward, pointing index finger a stern rebuke. "Kayochin is not a cookie. Because you can't marry a plate of cookies. You can't kiss or hug or…" Rin paused, catching Maki's blush. "Anything with them. And your great grandmother started off looking like a movie star and then grew into cookies and gray hair and twinkly eyes. "There are pictures. And that's what your parents say." Rin stopped, for almost a whole minute, unheard of for the for the energetic elf, then her green eyes brightened with inspiration. "So look for a movie star."

Maki blew out enough air to stir Rin's short bangs, "Celebrities don't do homey."

Rin's finger tapped the table after each word. "Buy. A. Cookie. Factory. For. Cookies." pause" Date. A. Pretty. Girl. For…"

Maki threw a forkful of gravy and chicken across the table.

CHRISTMAS IN JULY

Maki grumbled as she opened the door to her suite. Too hot. July, of course, everything and everyone was sweaty, especially when you're spending your time inside factories, crawling around assembly lines, getting hands on training on the mechanics of assembly lines and robotic arms. At home, the factory floor was three times the size of most Maki had seen here and constantly busy but there, if Maki stepped outside or opened a window, there was a cool breeze and a hint of Arctic whatever time of day or year. Maki had not fully appreciated that until now.. Air conditioning was a poor and noisy substitute and the sounds and smells of downtown Tudor were unexceptional. She needed a taste of home but Rin would tease her if she texted or called again. So Maki opened up the TWIG app and typed #ChristmasCookies into the search. That would be no surprise to anyone who knew her. Her profile photo was a white plate with "Gimme Cookies" scrawled across it. The first picture in the box was a tempting pile of very crisp looking ginger snaps, darkly caramel in color, crystallized ginger shards scattered over the top...Maki's mouth watered, she could almost taste the slight bite of bitter in the treacle sweetness of the molasses. She clicked through. The cookies had been posted by StormCookie, whose avatar was a very cutesy cartoon girl in a pink apron, awkwardly balancing a plate of cookies. Her profile linked to To Weather Any Storm, a lifestyle blog for those gay and girl and single.

Caption: Testing recipes for my Christmas cookies well in advance. Santa appreciates having the best when he stops by (*｀▽´)_旦~~.

This is true, Maki acknowledged and surprised by a suddenly silly mood, found herself typing a response.

SantaChan: Papa prefers oatmeal cookies, but I'd definitely bring some of the reindeer by for yours.

The response was almost immediate.

StormCookie: Why hi there, SantaChan (*＾▽＾)／. Does your Papa let you take the sleigh out often?

SantaChan: It's the family business. I've been the official cookie tester for years (^-^)ゝ

StormCookie. Ho ho ha! You sound like Santa Cutie ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ

Maki blushed. This was definitely silly, ing some anonymous lifestyle blogger who happened to post a really appetizing picture of her favorite cookie, but it was so much better than admitting to Rin how bored she was. Or getting another lecture from Eli about how valuable modern methodology could be.

SantaChan Why #ChristmasCookies in July?

StormCookie To meet weirdos like you?

SantaChan ⊙︿⊙

StormCookie Only kidding. Check your messages (*・∀-)

Maki checked for a notification.

StormCookie Hey, SantaCutie, kinda looks like Christmas is all year round for you from your pics but I take my vacation now and spend it doing some of my Christmas blog stuff in advance.

SantaChan Practical.

StormCookie Yep. I'd let you taste them, but TWIG doesn't deliver.

SantaChan ( ・・)つ-●●●ԅ(º﹃ºԅ)

StormCookie ha! So what's your story, Santa Cookie?

Maki stared at the walls of her suite, very vertical wall paper, practically colonial themed furniture, moderately comfy. She threw herself back into the nearly historical couch, stretching her legs.

SantaChan Bored. Just started living in a hotel for 6 months because of a work gig. Staring at the walls. They're stripey. Now staring at the ceiling. Not so stripey.

StormCookie SantaSilly. Get up and take a walk.

SantaChan It's hot out there. I like blizzards.

StormCookie The ice cream?

Maki snorted.

SantaChan The storm, STORMcookie ^.~

StormCookie (❤ฺ￫艸￩) Have to run. But I'm making more cookies tomorrow morning  
(*´ー`)

SantaChan: Looking forward to it ԅ(º﹃ºԅ)

NOW:

Nishikino Maki, lavender eyes narrowed, lips in a tight smile, bucket helmet protecting her head, goggles protecting her eyes, revved her throttle as her motorcycle navigated Rt. 30, grip still holding in the middle of a mid November hurricane. Maki knew it was crazy but she was tired of being the dutiful daughter. Studying manufacturing processes and sitting through meetings was BORING. Five months of BORING. She missed the crazy moonlight rides in the open sled, cold winds whipping her hair back, reindeer dancing joyfully across any wisps of cloud they could catch. The motorcycle couldn't replicate that but there was a zest in controlling so much of her current destiny. She cut across the wind, turning down a side street that would bring her back to her hotel. She revved halfway into the turn, then throttled down as she pulled off the highway.

She was nearing a particularly picturesque bridge, even in this low light. Surprisingly, Maki wasn't the only one on the road in the storm. She could barely make out shapes, a large van, two figures, one petite in a pink raincoat, looking as if the wind might pick her up and flip her into the river at any moment, taking a full hit from a suddenly surging wave. Maki slowed down, dropped her bike before she got to the van and yelling "Stupid" while she sprinted toward the woman. As she leapt to save the woman from falling over, her boot caught on a tree branch hidden in debris and Maki stumbled forward, falling against her target, who had to drop her microphone to catch Maki in both arms. Maki screamed as they both fell forward, but the jerk of a safety harness stopped them, the woman's arms wrapped tightly around Maki's torso.

"NICO!" An enraged voice shouted over the wind.

Maki found herself staring into crimson eyes nested behind long, luxurious lashes. Two carved dark pink lips pressed together then mouthed "Don't move" before shouting "Umi" over Maki's shoulder.

Maki felt hands pull them both upright and hustle them toward the van. Her 'rescuer" kept an arm around Maki's waist while muttering words Maki could only make out a few of, "Perfect shot...Nico was almost...crazy…"

Crazy was probably a reference to her, Maki realized and then she was pushed inside a warm space, someone was pulling off her helmet and her rescuer had wrapped separate blankets around them both as Maki raised a wet, shivering hand to pull down her goggles. Then she stripped off her sodden leather gloves. A fawn haired woman shoved a mug of something hot in her hand and an orange haired woman kitted out in rain gear shut the van door behind them.

"That was exciting, Nico!" The ginger haired woman giggled, wiping down an expensive video camera with a chamois cloth.

"Too exciting thanks to…" Maki's rescuer was very small and she'd unzipped her coat, placing her hands on aggressively cocked hips, crimson eyes bright and waiting.

There was a pause. The woman snorted and shook her head, turning away to grab her own mug of...Maki took a sip, coffee. The coffee committeewoman smiled gently, "I'm Kotori Minami," she pointed to the ginger, "that is Honoka Kosaka and you probably already know Nico.

Oh, names. "Maki Nishikino." Another sip as words turned into sense through a barrier of wet chill. "Why would I know Nico?"

Honoka doubled over, chortling, as the van door opened again, and another woman, this one with blued black hair threw in a safety harness, "Are you all all right?"

"We're fine, Umi. Everything worked." Nico (Maki was still trying out the name in her head) rolled her eyes, "This one doesn't even know who she was trying to drown."

"Hey!" Maki attempted to stand but was too tangled in cords and blankets. "I was saving you."

Nico watched curiously as Maki tripped over her own boots again, almost tipping her coffee forward and was forced to sit back down abruptly.

Umi looked at Maki, amber eyes serious, "That was incredibly dangerous. You could have both been killed."

Maki shrugged. Another safety lecture to ignore. Nico took a delicate sip of coffee, still watching Maki, lips a wire of disapproval.

"Let's get going, Honoka." Umi opened the door again and Honoka jumped out after her, both sliding into the front seats a moment later. "Can we drop you somewhere?"

"I have my motorcycle so no thanks." Maki finished her coffee, inhaling some calm before she tried standing again.

Nico crossed her arms over her chest, "It's a hurricane. 60 mile per hour wind. Debris."

"I'll go 70," Maki winked, forcing herself not to shiver as she put the blanket aside.

"That's not how it works." Nico muttered, turning aside with a "This is stupid" as Kotori smiled gently at Maki.

"We have to get back to the station." Umi announced, checking her phone.

"Station?" Maki paused at the door, puzzling over the glare Nico was giving her.

"Channel 10." Honoka bounced, rocking the van, "I got some good footage before you crashed into Nico. Watch us at 11."

"Oh. Okay." Now this made more sense. Nico was a reporter. Maki watched little television but she was finding herself curious about the group of women in front of her.

Nico put her mug down with a clunk, "Thanks for trying to save me."

"You're wel..."

Nico cut Maki off, "Go home before Nico has to cover your next near fatal road accident."

"We do weather and lifestyle, Nico." Umi chided, giving Maki a wave. Honoka turned on the ignition as Maki stepped out the back. When Honoka hit the gas, everyone heard a metallic crunch, followed by Nico screaming "Honoka!"

The van turned off and Umi got out, wind and rain still whipping everything. Maki's bike was unusable, the weight of the van having crushed her front tire and wheel frame. Umi shook her head, her voice apologetic, "I guess we will be taking you home after all."

Maki was never going to intervene in a potential disaster again. They seemed to be contagious. And Nico had come around outside the van again, Maki's helmet in her hand. "You forgot this, Red and Risky." Her lips thinned again, disdain striking Maki as chillingly as the wet wind and dead leaves. "So much living dangerously."

"It's Maki" Maki snapped, losing her temper as she wondered what to do about the bike. "And I can live however dangerously I want." No matter what my parents say, Maki continued in her head. This was an echo of too many recent arguments. She wondered if she'd made the Naughty List yet. Then she'd be having the "you need to come home" conversation with Eli and as bored as she'd been, she wasn't ready to go back yet. But this incident had started from a positive impulse so she was probably covered.

"Maki." Nico's voice cut through wind and rain. "Get inside the van. We're taking you home. You can call AAA on the way."

"I'm at the Yorktowne." Maki stated automatically. It wasn't that far away.

"Not a local?" Nico asked, suprised.

Maki shook her head, taking the helmet and following Nico back to the van, "Studying manufacturing for the family business."

"Ah," Nico opened the door, "Harley."

"And some other places."

Nico jumped up into the van, suddenly cheerful. "Welcome to Tudor, Maki Nishikino." And then she smiled, her crimson eyes and pink lips bright, guiding beacons that made Maki forget she was standing in a storm, and a warm hand took hers, pulling her up against the smaller woman again, "Nico hopes you have better nights from now on."

Maki was safely back in her hotel room. She'd called a wrecker about picking up the bike so that was someone else's problem. She'd stripped off her wet clothes, which meant ALL of her clothes and they were lying on a pile on the sink. The shower had been hot, but not warming enough. It wasn't quite 11 so Maki grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the pile by the sink. She hadn't posted to TWIG yet today and StormCookie usually posted around midnight so there'd be a chance the other woman would see it.

Soaked socks and underwear, not the most attractive pile, but very much the now thing for Maki. And a caption.

SantaChan: Got a little too close to the weather tonight （－－；

Maki never took a selfie or showed her face in her photos. She still only had a small number of followers and Rin, aka ElfCat, was her most frequent commenter, as expected of a best friend. But there was also StormCookie, who had become a regular presence since July.

Notification. PM. StormCookie.

StormCookie: very suggestive for this time of night. Shocking. (∩╹□╹∩)

Maki blushed a little. If she were honest, that was exactly the sort of reaction she'd been hoping to get. Which was, she admitted, a little pathetic, to only flirt with someone she'd probably never meet and who didn't know who she was. But then she didn't get so nervous.

SantaChan: Too cold to care :;(∩´﹏`∩);:

StormCookie: Drink something warm and get under the covers, SantaChilled.

SantaChan: Suggestions?

StormCookie: Check my timeline out.

Maki slid through her feed. Half an hour earlier, StormCookie had posted a mug of hot cider, poured out of a beaten up old green Thermos. The caption read: Always carry this for rainy, windy nights.

SantaChan: looks warm.

Instant reply:

StormCookie: It is. Stirred with a stick of cinnamon to seal the magic in. Have to run. Call Room Service and get under those covers

ღゝ◡╹)ノ

Maki sighed and threw herself on top of the pillow pile, grabbing the remote and the phone. Room service number she had memorized, now which station had that crazy cute group of news people said to watch at 11? 11 at 11? No, 10 at 11. It would distract her from thinking that she'd be a lot warmer if StormCookie were here, pouring her a drink of anything out of that beat up, family Thermos.

Nico had finished the live portion of her broadcast segments and Umi was putting the equipment away for the night. "Hey Umi?" Nico picked up a wrapped bunch of cable, following after Umi, "Do you have that biker's number?"

"Yeah. Got all her information for the insurance claim." Umi opened the storage cabinet, settling the camera on its shelf, taking the cable from Nico with a frown, "But I don't know that you should use it for personal reasons."

Nico leaned into Umi's shoulder, "Nico would never do anything inappropriate." Umi made a suspicious noise as Nico continued, "Nico wants to invite her to the studio so we can apologize. She seemed lonely."

"She seemed mostly drenched." Umi grunted, arms crossed.

"Why, Umi…" Nico started, after a half giggle.

"Don't stretch yourself." Umi's smile was slow to spread across her chiseled features but sly, "Or I won't give you her number."

Nico chuckled, getting in a quick hug."Text me the deets. How's the propose to Kotori plan going?"

Umi grabbed Nico, tempted to shove her in after the camera, nearly lifting the much shorter woman off the ground, "Shush, Nico. Don't mention that here." Umi surveyed the room to see if anyone else had noticed Nico's comment.

"Sorry." Nico pulled out her phone, "Send the info. I want to call that redhead."

"It's nearly midnight, Nico." Umi pointed out as she complied with Nico's request, "Reasonable people are asleep."

"We're not." Nico hit Call, "Thanks, best producer in the business."

"Why is this so urgent?" Umi finished putting things back in their place.

"Nico will look cute tomorrow when we do the "holiday cookie" segment." Nico's smile hit full wattage as her attention turned to her phone call, "Hi, is this Maki? This is Nico….yes, we fell off a bridge together...just wanted to make sure you recovered from trying to drown Nico."

Umi heard an indignant, "Drown? I was saving…" and went in search of her girlfriend, who had probably fallen asleep on a couch in the greenroom by now.

Well that was close to the most exasperating phone call Maki had ever been a party to. She glanced at the clock on her phone. And at 12:01 in the morning too. Just because Maki had watched the show and answered her phone didn't mean she'd want to spend her lunch break tomorrow touring the station and watching a holiday cooking segment. Besides, elves didn't really wear green, slouchy hats with bells on them. Rin usually worked testing sports equipment in a North Pole Nickshikino ball cap turned backwards. Rin had bought them for everyone as a joke three years ago and it had turned into uniform wear for all the elves in her section.

Still...the rest of Nico's crew had seemed nice. And Maki still hadn't met very many people in Tudor yet. Not that she'd be staying much longer. But she should probably go to inspect the holiday cookies. After all, that's what Rin had put on her business cards. Maki had wanted to go with just a simple "Maki Nishikino, North Pole Nishikino Industrial" but Rin had gone behind her back and convinced the printer to add "Christmas Cookie Tester and Santa, Jr." Which meant Maki couldn't actually hand them to anyone and Rin gave them to everyone they met whenever she and Maki were together.

Messaging Rin.

M: Hey, Rin, thought you should know, tomorrow, I fulfill my most sacred duty.

Rin was actually awake. Well, this was the season of endless overtime.

R: Giving Santa an heir (ᗒᗨᗕ)

M: Shut up, Rin. That's not what I meant. And if it was, I wouldn't tell you.

R: (*≧艸≦) what'd you do?

M: Going to test Christmas cookies 且_(・_・ )

R: Made by a cute girl (ﾉ∀` )

M: No. A reporter.

R: Maki made a friend (ʘ言ʘ╬)

H: You met someone! Who?

Of course, Hanayo was awake and Rin had shared this wild rumor the elf was creating, based on one text from Maki. Maki shook her head at her best friend, glad Rin wasn't in the room to see the blush.

M: I didn't. I just thought Rin would like to know I'll finally get to use my Christmas Cookie tester business cards. It's nothing major.

R: SEND PICTURES!

M: No.

R: ( p_q)

H: Have fun, Maki (*´∇｀*)

R: KISS THE COOKIE GIRL (~￣³￣)~

M: Thanks, Hanayo. Go to sleep Rin.

R: (~￣³￣)~(~￣³￣)~(~￣³￣)~(~￣³￣)~(~￣³￣)~

H: Good night, Maki.

R: (~￣³￣)~(~￣³￣)~(~￣³￣)~(~￣³

And another victory for Hanayo in the wrestle Rin for her phone competition, Maki thought with a grin. Taking care of reindeer (and dating the constantly in motion Rin) actually kept her seemingly unathletic friend in excellent shape. Maki looked forward to spending time with both of them once she got back home. Too bad things were too hectic this time of year for them to make a quick visit. Hanayo would have enjoyed all the colonial architecture and cozy Christmas decorations downtown. And Rin would have enjoyed teasing Maki.

Rin pulled her phone back, glaring at her smiling fiancée, "Hey, Kayochin! I was having fun with Maki."

Hanayo smiled, fingers gently petting short orange hair as Rin lay in her lap, "You were teasing her. If you make Maki self-conscious, she won't go."

Rin pouted, "She better send pictures."

Hanayo giggled, "She will if the cookies are good."

Maki had spent the morning working on painting and finishing a Harley so her jeans were spattered with paint and metal polish, but she didn't have time to change. Pulling the Harley ballcap over her sweaty hair, she parked her rental in the news station's lot, trying to figure out where the main entrance was so she could find a receptionist to guide her. Nope. Went in what turned out to be the back way, wandering gray corridors, with a few people rushing past her.

"Can I help you?" A young woman with a clipboard and an earpiece asked politely.

"I'm here to see Nico." Maki shoved her hands in her bomber jacket, holiday wreath embroidered on the back, her last name on the front. Nico had said anyone could point Maki to her, but the redhead became more nervous as the young woman looked her up and down, then spoke into her mic, "Ms. Yazawa, your lunch appointment is here."

"Maki!" Maki heard a yell behind her and whirled. Nico was rushing through a set of double doors, wearing a sleek red dress, decorated with holly leaves and candy canes. Her crimson eyes sparkled, her lipstick was candy cane striped. Maki wondered briefly how you got that effect as Nico took her arm, pulling her back through the doors. "I had Honoka posted at the front door, watching for you."

"Sorry. Came in the closest door." Maki pushed her hat back a little, suddenly self conscious about her clothing choices as she noticed how well the lines of Nico's dress fitted the smaller woman curves.

"Not a problem, Nico found you." Nico was wearing heels that brought her nearly up to Maki's height and moving faster than Maki merging into a highway. It was impressive, "We have time for a short tour before Nico's segment. Honoka's really sorry about your motorcycle."

"It's okay. Insurance is handling everything." Maki muttered as they approached a kitchen island set, with a stove behind it, decorated with oversized candy canes and gingerbread men. Nico smelled like mint.

"Nico is glad you weren't on the bike." Nico paused, letting Maki's arm go, and leaned back against the island, arms stretched out, dark, shiny hair bouncing against its bows, leg raised so her foot rested on the stool behind her, "And that the hurricane blew out. Nico loves the thrill of weather stories but right now, I'd rather be inside near a warm stove."

Silver flakes scattered across Nico's lips seemed to be catching the light, drawing Maki's attention. She wondered if the texture of the flakes would be smooth or scratchy to the touch and looked up to see Nico's eyes watching her speculatively. Self conscious again, Maki felt too warm in her jacket but all she had underneath was a tattered t-shirt so she shoved her hands further into her pockets and nodded, taken in the details, seeing a plate of Christmas cookies and moving toward them, "Did you make those?"

Nico glanced at the plate of exquisitely decorated sugar cookie snowpeople. "Oh, Nico is using those in the shoot. They look perfect. Like Nico." Maki was amazed Nico could say something like that without a pause or blush. But Nico just continued to smile at her.

"Hey Nico!" A shout. Maki recognized the black haired producer who'd taken her insurance information. "They need to check your mic."

"Sorry. Nico will be right back. Don't touch anything." Nico winked and whooshed away, leaving Maki open mouthed and awkward. And surreptitiously grabbing a cookie from the bottom of a pile, one whose absence wouldn't be missed at all. With two quick bites all the evidence would be gone. Two quick bites Maki was sorry to have taken, she thought as she chewed discretely, the oversweet sandiness of the cookies disappointing.

"Hi!" Another wind whooshed in, the ginger haired cameraperson, "Nico said you snuck in past me." A hand was extended in Maki's direction as startled, she choked down the remnants of cookie.

"Hi!" Maki shook hands, trying to remember the name, "Honoka."

"Sorry about your bike. Nico and Umi were so mad at me." Honoka didn't sound upset at that at all. "Any more moving vehicle incidents and Umi's not going to let me drive so at least your bike was parked." Blue eyes blinked cheerfully at Maki, "You work at Harley?"

"I'm kind of interning. Studying assembly processes." Maki decided that was the best answer.

"Cool. Nico said you weren't from around here." Honoka ignored all the bustle around them as Nico got into position on the set.

"Poconos."

"Cool." Honoka nodded.

"Usually." Maki chuckled, Honoka looked puzzled for a second then grinned.

"Good one. We'd better move away from the set."

"Don't you have to run a camera?" Maki wondered, as both cameras had operators behind them. The set was very bright and isolated, cables running everywhere.

"Nah. Umi's got me keeping you out of trouble instead." Honoka headed toward a couple of folding chairs, "We can watch from here."

Nico, now wearing the supposed "elf hat" had been a whirl on the seat, mixing and grabbing and smiling and kneeling down to assist a little girl onto the counter, where she and Nico sang one of Maki's favorite Christmas carol, "Jingle Bells." Then Nico interviewed a local woman collecting toys for inner city families and gave a few fireproof your tree tips.

"This is Nico's favorite time of year," Honoka whispered.

"Really?" Maki smiled as Nico perched on the counter, elf hat askew, candy cane lips wrapping themselves around the words to "Happy Holidays."

"So leave a peppermint stick for old St. Nick hanging on the Christmas tree" Nico crooned as Maki substituted peppermint lipstick in the lyrics and tried to keep her attention on whatever Honoka was saying. But Honoka had paused too as Nico swung one well toned calf over the other and blew a kiss toward the camera.

"Yep. She always makes a huge plate of cookies for everyone." Honoka licked her lips and leaned back, hands linked behind her head. "And brings leftovers for sandwiches the day after her big family meal."

Maki remembered the gritty taste of the cookies and wondered about Honoka's enthusiasm. Nico waved at the camera as she finished, winked at Maki, let someone take the mic off her and bounced over to where Maki and Honoka were sitting.

"I saw you singing along. Nico did well, right?" Nico chirped at Maki, offering her a candy cane.

"Impressive." Maki nodded, as she stashed the candy cane in her pocket and pulled out her pocket watch, inherited from her great grandfather on the Claus side. The dial had a chimney with stars at the numbers and a moon at the apex. "But I have to get back."

"Nice setup here right, all the latest tech." Nico bragged as she tilted her head, curious fingers almost reaching for the pocket watch.

Maki closed her watch. She didn't have the heart to tell Nico that the North Pole studio set was five times the size with channelled grooves for cables so she put the most awed look she could muster on her face, remembering Nico's crossing her legs as she sang. "Thanks for inviting me to stop by, Nico. I enjoyed it. Good luck with the rest of your holiday segments."

"Thanks." Nico didn't move as Maki stood, and once again the redhead found herself nearly in the arms of the newscaster as Nico frowned, looking around. "You didn't get lunch. I packed you a sandwich. Where'd it go, Honoka?"

"Oh, that was for Maki." Honoka fumbled Maki's chair as she stood, "I ate that one. I thought it was extra. Sorry." She tapped Maki on the shoulder, "It was a really good sandwich. You could tell Nico cared."

Nico glared and muttered, her toe tapping an increasingly urgent rhythm. Honoka headed toward the exit, with a furtive air.

Maki shrugged, "Thanks for the thought." She considered for a second and took a hand out of her pocket, offering it to Nico. Nico stared down at it, then into Maki's eyes until the redhead ducked her head, breaking eye contact. Nico took Maki's hand with a sigh, her handshake warm and firm. Maki was surprised at the strength.

Maki tried to break the handshake but Nico didn't let go, her other hand covering Maki's. "Let Nico take you out to lunch sometime, since you missed out today."

Oh. Maki felt her face redden and her throat constrict. Oh. She pulled her hand back with a sudden backwards leap, "Um...um...I'm pretty busy. But maybe I'll see you around?"

Nico suddenly looked shorter and Maki was a little sad for upsetting her. "Just turn on your tv. Nico is always there when people need her."

Maki inhaled, squaring her shoulders, reaching out a not noticeable to anyone but her trembling hand to Nico's shoulder, "Thanks, Nico. It was nice to see some friendly faces." And then she smiled, trying to show Nico that she appreciated the offer. Which left Nico a little breathless and a lot confused as Maki speed walked out of the building, a lingering warmth spreading from Nico's shoulder as the memory of a shy, sweet grin etched itself into Nico's heart. She turned, puzzled about Maki's reactions and spotted Umi with her hand in the Christmas cookie pile.

"No, Umi, don't eat those." Nico yelled.

Umi paused, a cookie halfway to her mouth, "The shoot's over. We don't need them anymore."

Nico's heels clicked as she rushed across the floor, "Jill the PA made those."

"So what?" Umi's brows furrowed as she examined the cookie.

Exasperated, Nico grabbed the cookie and tossed it into the garbage, "Thanksgiving Day leftover chili Jill the PA…" Nico rolled her hand at Umi, trying to lead her producer to the answer.

"Thanksgiving Day left..." Umi had a vivid memory of half the staff rushing to the nearest trashcan two hours after the potluck lunch and Kotori coming back from Urgent Care with a with food poisoning diagnosis the Friday after Thanksgiving. Plans to visit Kotori's family had been torpedoed by cold sweats and disinfecting. Umi hastily dumped the remaining cookies into the trash under the counter, washing her hands for twice the required time.

"So what do you think of Nico's rescuer?" Nico piled plates into the sink as Umi dried her hands.

"Maki?" Umi handed Nico a plate, "Did you ask her out?"

"She said she was too busy." Nico bit her lip, "But she seemed surprised at the idea."

"Do you think she'd not gay?" Umi asked.

Nico shook her head, "Nico knows when someone doesn't mind looking at Nico."

"According to Nico, if I remember rightly, Nico is everyone's favorite view, the reason our ratings are top of the market." Umi chuckled, glancing at her phone.

"Ha ha," Nico leaned into Umi, enjoying the friendly warmth, "Nico is serious."

Umi let Nico rest for a minute, considering, "You have her number. Try again. Maybe she's nervous. Try texting."

"Is that how you're going to ask Koto…" Nico teased.

"Be at the van in 20 minutes," Umi moved briskly toward the exit Honoka had taken, "We have to get out to the Tree Farm."

Nico pulled her hat off her head, smiling at it fondly as the bell tinkled, "Today, Nico is a Christmas elf."

"Ditch the heels and the height's…" Umi lingered in the doorway.

"Next time I'll let you eat the poison cookies." Nico threatened, leaving the hat on the counter for a PA to deal with.

"Honoka can't navigate without me." Umi's voice carried back.

"Nico has GPS!" Nico shouted, then laughed at herself as the people scurrying to strike the set decorations stared at her.

After a day made longer by a stomach that had decided not to agree with something she'd eaten, Maki got into her hotel room, tossed her hat toward the desk and fell into the sofa, whipping out her phone. She blamed the cookie. Rin would be disappointed.

SantaChan: So StormCookie, why can't the girls I think look cute ever cook?

The reply was immediate.

StormCookie: I look cute and am the best cook you'll ever meet.

SantaChan: and yet, I see no pictures. Or location.

StormCookie: 1. Celebrity, can't reveal identity. Bosses wouldn't appreciate side gig.

SantaChan: we're dm'ing

StormCookie: nothing on the internet is private. 2. Also, Cute is more than looks. Or are you that shallow? Shallow is NOT cute.

Maki snarled at her phone, tempted to toss it after her hat. Then she breathed out, shaking her head at herself. No need to let a bad mood fester. Or inflict the sour taste in her mouth on someone who had become a friend.

SantaChan: Sorry, just grumpy. I'm tired of never knowing what to do when someone's cute and I feel like a grubby, awkward slob. Plus, I ate bad food.

StormCookie: Ooh, sorry about the bad food. I had to save someone from that today

Maki wondered where StormCookie had been when she needed her.

StormCookie: Have room service bring you ginger ale or ginger tea. And you are obviously 100% Cute Girl™. Don't worry. Dating's simple. You can try out my easy system. It'll be a good listicle for my blog.

SantaChan ●.◉

StormCookie: Trust me. First step: get out of your hotel room.

SantaChan: No.

StormCookie: Go see a movie. Eat dinner somewhere with simple food - and flirt with a waitress. For practice. It'll take your mind off things that didn't go right.

SantaChan (▼-▼*)

StormCookie: Trust me. Get out of your hotel room ᕕ(╯°□°)ᕗ At least go downstairs to the restaurant. Or find a bar with a pool table.

SantaChan: There's a place with pinball machines….

StormCookie: See, that sounds fun. Get out of your hotel room.

SantaChan (-｡-; All right.

StormCookie: Ginger ale first and nothing spicy (＾-＾)＿日

How could Maki get room service to deliver StormCookie to her room? That would be the easiest solution. The best parts of Maki's days were the nights when she and StormCookie would just chat.

SantaChan d(-_^)

StormCookie: Then get out and talk to someone.

SantaChan ∠(^ー^)

StormCookie: Let me know when you need Step 2.

SantaChan: Thanks. Good night (⌒.−)＝

StormCookie: Have fun! That's an order （σ｀・∀・´）σ

Maki left her phone on the table and pulled the blanket up to her chin. How long did she have to wait until the nightly news? Would Nico's segment look different edited. Nico. Maki stared at the ceiling - not stripey - and pictured Nico in front of her, so close she could smell the peppermint her lips must taste like, crimson eyes bright and warm. Maki wondered what would happen if she texted Nico after the broadcast to find out if the lunch offer still stood.

A/N: Hi there. This year I'm channelling The Shop Around The Corner and You've Got Mail rather than Hallmark or Lifetime movies, but the intent is still to be so much gayer than any Christmas content you'll find on your TV, while giving still giving you that good old fashioned holiday fun feeling.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Nico vs Pizza

Chief of Elfish Resources Nozomi Tojo stepped through the door and saw three papers scattered across the pristine white surface of Eli's desk, she knew some disaster had occurred. Eli was sitting behind the desk, hands wide for balance, blue eyes with a dizzy look at the back of them, like someone had slipped and caused her to fall into a wall.

"How could she?" Eli asked, anger starting to clarify in her voice, "How could she?"

Nozomi was one fact away from knowing how to reply, although she had a guess as to the party involved.

"How could…" Nozomi stepped into the room, her question leaving a blank for Eli to fill.

"Maki." Eli shoved her chair back, standing. Another page drifted off the pile as the desk reacted to the after tremors. "Maki. Doesn't she realize…"

Eli turned away, overwhelmed by too many emotions. Nozomi scooted closer to the desk, reading upside down. Insurance information for someone named Honoka Kosaka. Accident?

"Is Maki all right? Does her father know?" Nozomi's concern was more than professional. Everyone at North Pole Nishikino had come to love the often grumpy but always kindly sole heir to the Santa suit and sleigh.

"Maki is fine. And not taking this seriously. How do I tell her father?" Eli glanced at Nozomi.

"Do you want me to?" Nozomi sat on the corner of Eli's desk, primly arranging the skirt of her purple dress over her knees, .

"It's not your job." Eli groaned. "It's not really my job either."

Nozomi neatened the papers, "My job is to take care of the employees. You are an employee. If it would be taking care of you, in the only way you'll let me…"

Eli pretended to ignore what Nozomi was leaving very openly unsaid, "I'll do it myself." Eli's smile barely qualified but Nozomi, as usual, took what she could get, "Thanks, Nozomi."

Nozomi bounced up, "Just take care of yourself, Eli-chi. Medical forms cause too much paperwork."

"Hey," Eli sounded indignant and Nozomi was glad Eli couldn't see the giggle she was holding back, "Last year was a fluke."

"Just make sure you get some rest," Nozomi twirled in the doorway, "And put up some mistletoe. I made sure it was regulation."

Eli shook her head at the flirtatious dark haired woman and sat down, staring out the window at the sunlit afternoon, wondering what other kinds of trouble Maki was getting herself into. ANd wondering if the young heir had read the detailed email Eli had spent last week on, about polishing her ability to serve as the public face of the company.

Maki woke to her phone going off. She hated setting the alarm so on weekends she never bothered. But Rin's chirpy text tone was enough to drag her out of a dream that involved Nico in candy cane stripes from head to toe and a Christmas tree and...Maki grabbed her phone.

R: Eli's so MAD at you, Maki (╯=▃=)╯︵┻━┻

Groggy, Maki stared at Rin's message. She hadn't done anything. Surely Eli couldn't expect a response to that ridiculously long email about public presentation and the North Pole Nishikino industrial image. Maki usually had a week before Eli started to get twitchy about that sort of thing, especially when Maki was working off site.

M: What happened?

R: Motorcycle crash? Remember? Or did you forget your helmet again?

M: It wasn't an accident. Someone ran over my bike. I wasn't even on it ┐(´ー｀)┌

R: Eli's still REALLY mad. Nozomi looked worried.

M: It'll be fine. I'll send her an email. Papa wasn't upset.

R: Eli (╯=▃=)╯︵┻━┻

Maki decided it was time to take a walk.

Nico enjoyed market day, when she actually had the time to spend the morning downtown. So many people bustling happily, especially this time of year, that it was always easy to spread or catch a smile or a laugh. She was especially looking forward to stopping at her favorite bakery and seeing what treats they were making for the holidays. Take some food porn worthy pictures and she'd have a handy blog post, especially if she deconstructed the recipes and made her own versions.

Nico loved dressing for the season. Today, she had snowflake covered light blue leggings and a comfy red oversized sweater with a cartoony Christmas tree, white faux furry boots and a white puffy jacket. She'd only had a little fun with the lipstick, base red with some smudged white snowflakes. No snow yet, that'd be a story for tomorrow, according to the latest forecast, so today Nico was just going to enjoy the sun, the holiday bustle and the...Nico paused as she entered Central Market, the live music, holiday songs? Occasionally, someone would be playing the piano, but this was a much higher level of effort than Nico had ever heard her before, with the jazzy Vince Guaraldi Charlie Brown Christmas songs making for an auditory treat.

Nico headed for the piano, recognizing as she got closer the red hair bouncing as Maki's long, slender fingers danced over the keys. There was only a second pause between songs, not much of a crowd had gathered. Nico frowned, they really should be more appreciative of this caliber a performer. Maki closed her eyes and then seemed to dive into the music. Nico knew this one. And she knew how to draw a crowd.

Market day. One of the pleasanter things about Tudor for Maki was their downtown market, open 3 days a week, with farmers and small business owners focusing mostly on local foods and crafts. There was also, right in the heart of the market, a piano, surrounded by some tables. Free for anyone to use. Maki had taken to spending an hour or so every weekend making sure her fingers stayed nimble. And since Thanksgiving, she didn't have to fight the urge to play Christmas carols anymore. People welcomed them. Today, she hadn't gathered a crowd, everyone was hurrying from stand to stand buying presents or supplies. A few people caught her eye and smiled, one little girl had watched for almost half an hour as Maki delivered her Santa related repertoire. Now, she was playing her way through the Charlie Brown Christmas soundtrack, when she heard a voice break in and felt hands settle on her shoulders:

Snowflakes in the air

Carols everywhere

Olden times and ancient rhymes

Of love and dreams to share

Sleigh bells in the air

Beauty everywhere

Yuletide by the fireside

And joyful memories there

Christmas time is here

families drawing near

Oh, that we could always see

Such spirit through the year

Then the pianist jerked a little as news personality Nico Yazawa whispered into her ear, beaming, "Good choice, Maki, with so many kids around. My siblings love Charlie Brown, we watch it every year."

Today, Nico had opted once again for a seasonal theme in clothing as well as lipstick...Maki leaned back a little, pressing briefly into her surprise accompanist, as her fingers forgot how to play anything but random notes. Turning her head, she caught Nico's smile at point blank range and her heart jumped. Nico seemed to have scattered snowflakes over her base red lips today. How did she manage that?

Nico glanced down, "No sheet music. Nico is impressed. Do you know "Frosty the Snowman"? The crowd will love it."

Maki gulped, nervous, as Nico held her glance, red eyes encouraging. Maki nodded and played the first few notes. Nico started to sing along and let go of Maki's shoulders, walking up to random people and getting them to join in. Soon there was a crowd and as Nico sang the last line, applause.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Nico is just here to bring a little holiday cheer!" Nico curtsied and winked at Maki, whose mouth gaped open as Nico worked the crowd, yet somehow never lost eye contact with her. "What'll we have next? Did you see Nico sing "Jingle Bells" on the noon show, yesterday, no, well it went like this."

Nico slid into the bench, forcing Maki to move down. "Start us off, Maki." Nico smiled "'Jingle Bells'." And Maki started to play.

More applause, Nico kneeling down to sign an autograph for a child, this was Maki's chance to flee. She sprang up, ducked into the crowd and was heading for the door when she heard Nico say, "Let's thank my accompanist, Maki Nish...hey, Maki, where you going?"

Some laughter, people must have thought it was a joke. Maki picked up her pace. She made it to the street before Nico caught up.

Nico maneuvered through people too easily, maybe her size gave her an advantage when dodging between them. "Hey, Red and Rushing…"

"It's MAKI." Maki whirled at Nico's touch, "And I didn't ask you to sing."

Nico brushed off the correction, digging white gloves out of her parka, "But Nico thought you should have more of an audience. Sing alongs always make people smile. And we looked cute together."

Nico looked cute. Maki was wearing her bomber, a t-shirt, grey sweats and steel toed work boots. Maki looked like laundry day. She shook her head, shoved her hands in her pockets, "Look, you're a performer, I get that..."

"Nico is a journalist. So you don't." Nico corrected, confused, once again at Maki's attitude. She's been playing a piano beautifully in a public location and Nico had gotten people to notice.

Maki knew breaking off to head back to the Yorktowne would seem rude, but standing here on a street corner with those red eyes watching her and trying to figure out where the glitch was was not something Maki could tolerate for much longer.

"Fine. Sorry. You like having an audience," Nico nodded, as if Maki had finally gotten something right, "But I don't."

Nico blinked, "You were playing a piano in public."

Maki kicked the heel on one boot against the other's instep, reluctantly admitting the problem. "It's the only piano I could find."

Nico looked sad for a flash of a second, then bounced back, "You are taking Nico to lunch to explain."

"What?" Maki was 100% sure there was only one answer allowed. And Maki hadn't said it.

Nico cancelled Maki's escape attempt by latching on to her arm, "Where's your favorite weekend lunch spot? Nico is curious about what Maki does in Tudor."

"The pizza margherita at Vincenzo's is amazing," Maki finally managed to offer as she continued to fight the panicked urge to pull away from Nico's clinginess.

"Oh good, it's right down the block." Nico started down the street, pulling Maki along.

The waitress had recognized Maki and asked if she wanted the usual. Maki said "Yes".

Nico delayered and settled into the booth across from Maki, "There's enough to share, right?"

Maki nodded. Guess she wouldn't be taking home half a pizza for breakfast then. But company was good. Nico kept watching her, as if some gesture, some motion would defuzz the focus for her.

"So is where you live a lot different from here?" Nico wondered, after giving Maki too much time to start the conversation.

Maki glanced around the restaurant, inhaling the warmth and oregano and fennelly sauce smells, "There's only one diner, plus whatever the chefs at the company cafeteria put together. But they do a pretty robust international menu. And any time you want, you can get comfort food." Maki almost licked her lips as she remembered the Spaghetti Bolognese they'd just put in rotation as the Tuesday dish. "We grow a lot of our own herbs and vegetables. Mama decided it would be healthier and implemented it when she married Papa. " Nico laughed. Maki's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"That's cozy. Comfort food plus industrial innovation as a groom gift. You sound like you enjoy variety? Do you cook?" Nico fidgeted with the wine list on the table.

"Nope." Maki didn't mean to state it quite so proudly.

"Planning to marry a chef?" Nico teased, entertained by the light blush on Maki's cheeks.

"A baker, maybe…" Maki got distracted by the sight of the pizza coming their way and actually answered the question.

Nico leaned into her hands, watching Maki pay no attention to her and "just met my hot date" levels of attention to the newly arrived pizza. It was unexpected. Nico was impossible to ignore. Piano playing must burn off calories. So Nico refrained from grandstanding, enjoying the opportunity to really look at the woman across from her, an intriguing mix of girly curves and sportif style. Nico had to admit she liked the way the two styles clashed, especially with such honest eyes. Nico could read so much in them, it was refreshing in a business where most flattery was a formality. But 10 seconds of Maki swooning over choosing slices was really enough. "That one looks good; Nico will take it."

Maki glanced up, fingers on a crust, eyes wide and Nico knew the hungry redhead had forgotten Nico was there. Flattering. Nico sighed. But then there was that shy, sweet smile Nico liked better than sweets, "I'm so sorry, Nico…" and her name sliding so melodiously out of those lips as the initial slice was apologetically handed over. Nico might have been swooning herself by now, but Maki was on a date with someone named Margherita and not Nico. Given a little warning, of course, Nico could have made Maki forget anything else but this was an information gathering interview triggered by a random encounter, not a Date™. So Nico chewed quietly and thought seriously about what question to start with.

"So do you prefer jazz?" Nico asked when Maki reached for her second slice.

Maki paused, her lavender eyes thoughtful, then she shrugged, "Classical or jazz, both are challenging to play. And listen to."

"Hmmm…" Of course, pizza girl would skip over the part where she asked Nico questions. So Nico provided the answer, "Nico likes K and J-pop."

Maki almost put down her pizza, not bothering to hide her distaste at the Nico's revelation of Nico's taste in music. "Aren't those the silly songs where the band members wear as little clothing as possible?"

"Hey," Nico almost flung her crust as she pointed it at Maki, "Those are very danceable, if you dance anything newer than the grandparent wallflower waltz. They make people smile, give them energy." Nico dropped the crust and brushed crumbs off her hands, "And what's wrong with sexy costumes, some of the groups have the best fashion insight. Nico picks up tips. Just now, menswear is hot, the latest Mamamoo video, Moonbyul rocking suits onstage, sexy, but," Nico let herself get a little snarky as she quoted Maki, "not as 'little clothing as possible.' Sexy with style. Nico likes that. Nico looks good in that." Nico refrained from saying she looks good in anything. Here was Maki and the night they'd met, Nico had been rocking 'knocked sideways into weather' chic." So Maki already knew that.

Maki shook her head, continuing to chew, "You are going to take fashion tips from girls in suits...you seem too…"

Nico grabbed another piece, resisting the urge to flex her frequently worked out, can lift twice what people would expect bicep,"Nico is adaptable. I'm thinking tux for New Year's Eve."

"Tuxedo?" Maki tilted her head, one eye squinting, obviously trying to picture Nico in the outfit.

"Tuxedo jacket." Nico specified, stretching her leg out, "And fishnets." She winked when Maki's eyes finished the tour of her leggings. Maki grunted and glanced away, fumbling to pick up her napkin. Nico was starting to have fun.

"So why play at market if you don't want an audience?" Leave Maki with the New Year's Eve outfit visuals to imagine and move on. Nico congratulated herself on a solid strategy.

"You can't just pack your piano when you travel." Maki crumpled her napkin, tossing it on her plate. "I found that one the first month, mostly people don't notice."

Nico tapped Maki's hand, "Nico doesn't believe that. These have talent. Obvious talent."

Maki started, quickly pulling her hands all the way back to her lap, then tried to figure out how to take a sip of her slightly too distant iced tea without exposing them. Nico almost giggled as Maki decided to lean slowly toward the straw, stretching her neck out.

"This is really good pizza." Nico smiled.

Maki glanced up from her straw maneuvering, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Maybe next time, I'll take you to one of my favorite lunch places." Nico edged the iced tea closer to Maki, who latched onto the straw with her mouth, taking a long sip. Then she sat back, twisting glistening lips together as she thought for a minute, eyes brightening at her decision, "Maybe."

Nico bounced up, "Nico will take that as a date. How much do I owe you for the pizza?"

"You're leaving?" Maki and Nico seemed equally surprised by the redhead's disappointment.

Nico twirled, graceful even in the small space, "Nico's the weekend anchor. So I have a show to get ready for."

"Oh." The gleam in Maki's eyes dimmed, "don't worry about the pizza. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Maki." Nico swept in so fast Maki couldn't dodge and kissed her cheek, "Play the piano again for me sometime, okay?"

Maki nodded, hand ghosting over her cheek. Nico thought the pianist wasn't even aware the gesture had happened. Nico could definitely work with this.

Maki had been shopping for snacks to restock her mini fridge, then run out of errands to run. So she'd gone to see the latest blockbuster. Boring. Neither of these activities were nearly lively enough to follow up her accidental lunch 'date' with Nico Yazawa, so, once again, Maki found herself back in her hotel room, sprawled out on her couch, alternating between staring at stripey walls and the not so stripey ceiling. She hadn't posted anything on TWIG today so she took a ceiling shot with the caption "needs more cookies."

Immediate response.

StormCookie: Isn't that your ceiling? Cookies will fall. Gravity ヽ(´Д`;)ﾉ

SantaChan: ｰ( ￣▽)_皿~~ On me ヽ(o o)/

StormCookie: SantaSpoiled, cookies don't grow on ceilings. Or trees.

You have to (σ`・∀・)σ BAKE them.

SantaChan: No (-_ )V

StormCookie: You're in a good mood. Need the second step yet?

SantaChan: Sure.

StormCookie: Are you sitting down? (-｡-;

SantaChan: Sort of…

StormCookie: Well, SantaSortof, the second step is...LOOK UP FROM YOUR PHONE

Maki was shocked that StormCookie would suggest that in the middle of their conversation. Was StormCookie bored? Or busy? Or…

SantaChan: But you're here （´υ｀）

StormCookie: ⊂(ﾟДﾟ;⊂⌒`つ Actually, I have to run soon. So, step 2 is look up from your phone. Bonus: step 3 for advanced students, talk to the cute girl. I did it, so can you ಠ‿↼

"Talk to the cute girl." That sounded like Rin. Maki chuckled before she heard the next part play in her head "I did it?" Was StormCookie dating someone? Or trying to? And what would that mean for...suddenly, Maki felt sick to her stomach again, cold sweat on her forehead.

StormCookie had sent another DM.

StormCookie: I have faith in you, apprentice (￣ー￣)ｂ Step away from the phone and the cute girls will flock.

And then Maki will forget to offer them slices of pizza and insult their music choices. Maki sighed, hugged her phone to her chest, reaching again for the blanket while calculating the hours she had to wait until the Channel 11 Weekend News.

A/N

A little shorter than I'd planned (so you might get 4 chapters), but I wanted to post today.

Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays or...Thanks for reading. It means a lot.

Take care!


	3. Chapter 3: Nico Gets A Clue

Nico had her Christmas playlist blasting. Refrigerator cookies had been unrolled from their wax paper and cut, dry mix ingredients for the next batch of cookies had been taken out of their cabinets and Nico was having fun dancing to Orange Caramel and Nu'est's "Dashing Through The Snow In High Heels." Nico's version would be titled, "Dashing Through The Kitchen in Cute Bunny Slippers,' but she'd keep the "Kiss me, kiss me,/ I gyeouri gagi jeone Love me,/ love me, namankeum" chorus. The way she'd catch Maki staring at her lips, Nico would have thought a kiss would have happened by now, but maybe you did actually need the mistletoe. Nico made a mental note: acquire wearable mistletoe, wear it in vicinity of cute, shy redhead. Might work. Couldn't hurt. Maybe she should tell SantaChan to use that strategy on her crush. SantaChan seemed less bored recently, but also more stressed. Not that their conversations weren't still mostly flirty fun, Nico was just a little worried. People should have more confidence in themselves. Put on a smile, make a plan, execute your plan boldly.

Nico smiled at the vintage pin up girl in a Santa outfit she'd had printed poster sized and hung up in the kitchen as background for her blog pictures. Maybe she should have opted for a redheaded version? Had Maureen O'Hara or Lucille Ball ever posed in Santa swag? She'd have to find out and post the picture. Suddenly red seemed more seasonal than other hair colors.

But now, Nico had to get to work. Less thinking about cute and/or flirty girls, more baking. Refrigerator cookies were in the oven, next was measuring the dry mix for the oatmeal batches - this way, she could tease SantaChan about her Papa - and then, Nico looked at her list, oh right, take the glaze out of the refrigerator before it got too cold to drip properly. Time to be a storm in the kitchen. Nico smiled, remembering Umi making a joke about that the day she and Kotori helped Nico prep for the company Christmas party two years ago. Nico had launched her StormCookie blog soon after. She'd love to put up video, but she was pretty sure either that it would violate a non compete clause or that the station would own the rights. Martha Stewart hadn't gotten big by letting someone else own her brand; neither would Nico. Plus, it was nice to be able to get covered in flour, spattered in chocolate shavings and not have to worry what it did to your image.

Maki was taking a lunch break. She'd picked up a sub on her way to work and had her phone out as she chewed her way through it. Not exciting. Lettucey. She'd have to swing by and grab a pizza on the way home from work. Nothing new on Twig so Maki took a shot of her sandwich with …φ(。。*) as a caption.

ElfCat: That looks sad.

SantaChan: It is.

ElfCat: Don't eat sad food.

SantaChan: ┐(´д｀)┌

Maki's phone buzzed. Text from Rin.

R; How's the CookieGirl?

M: There is no CookieGirl.

R: Why not, Maki (T＿T)

M: Cookie made me sick… ( -.-)

R: But the girl? Cute, right?

M: Maybe (*^^*) Her name's Nico.

R: So ask her out.

M: ….（/｡＼)

R: What'd you do?

M: She asked me out; I said I was too busy ᕕ(╯°□°)ᕗ

A pause, then, not unexpectedly, Hanayo weighed in.

H: Are you too busy?

M: No.

R: Maki's afraid of cute girls §;ﾟﾛﾟ§

M: I AM NOT

R: (*＇Д＇)ﾉｼ)ﾟﾛﾟ)

M: I'm just a little nervous. We did have pizza together.

H: Did she ask you out again ʘ‿ʘ

M: Sort of…but I keep staring at her lips, she does this weird makeup stuff and I feel creepy ༽つ۞﹏۞༼つ

R: Oh, I know what to do. Nozomi was telling me that she was going to hang mistletoe everywhere and finally get Eli to kiss her. So get some mistletoe. And maybe Nico'll kiss you.

H: Rin's idea might work.

R: ⊂（ ⌂ ）⊃ I LOVE YOU, KAYOCHIN ⊂（ ⌂ ）⊃

H: I love you too, Rin （´・｀ ）

M: I'm going back to work.

Maki shut off her phone. Mistletoe? She did like seasonal solutions. And she could just summon some with her SantaSack™; Eli wouldn't think anything odd when it came up on the inventory because holidays.

The police monitor went to static. Fire. Nico, Umi and Honoka were on their way back from an afternoon shoot, with Nico due at a charity auction in 3 hours. But breaking news took precedent.

"That's close." Nico had plugged the address into her Map feature.

Umi agreed. "5 minutes away, at most. We'll have to turn back."

Honoka bounced in her seat, turning the wheel to move them into the right lane, "I know a shortcut."

Umi and Nico replied in unison, "NO."

"Just follow my directions." Umi commanded as Nico started to check social media for any information.

Maki was quite pleased. She'd managed a olive watch cap with an embroidered mistletoe sprig and the words "Mistletoe. Kiss Below" across the ribbing. Festive and practical. Maybe she'd run into Nico downtown this weekend. She wondered what else Nico could possibly do with her lips for seasonal decorations. Maki showered, after a difficult day of repair work, changed into black jeans and a purple henley and headed out to grab a pizza. And maybe watch Miracle On 34th Street. Some kind of holiday social event was happening at the hotel this evening, well dressed people were bustling into the ballroom, sweeping in cold and light snow as they swept off their coats.

Her phone went off. Surprised, Maki expected to see a text from Rin, but no, it was Nico?

N: Maki! Are you in your room? I NEED your shower. Right now.

Maki stared at her phone. Why would Nico need her shower? Where was she. People pushed past her as Maki continued to gape at her phone, not sure how to answer, when Nico's voice, breathless and aggravated, interrupted Maki's internal debate.

"There you are." Maki's free hand was suddenly holding a hanger with a gown on it and Nico's ruby eyes were squinting at her, trying to decide if Maki were paying any attention at all, "Cute hat."

And then, once again, Nico's lips brushed Maki's cheek with a refreshing tingle, but the acrid, throat closing smell of smoke immediately caused Maki to step back, with a shudder, "You smell like burning machinery."

Nico sighed, foot tapping in frustration. She took Maki's phone out of her hand, shoving it in the redhead's jacket pocket and grabbed Maki's face between her icy hands. She waited to speak until she was sure Maki was focused on her, eyes wide, mouth closed, nose scrunched up as the redhead tried not to inhale. "Nico knows she smells like smoke. Which is why she needs your shower."

"I ordered a pizza." Maki pointed in the direction of the door.

Nico muttered something that sounded like a string of profanities followed by the word pizza, then she smiled at Maki as if Maki were a toddler just starting to walk. "Just give Nico your key and room number, go get the pizza and Nico will be done with the shower by the time you get back."

That might work, somehow, if Maki didn't think at all about Nico in her hotel room, or the mess she'd left in the bathroom or…why did Nico want her...

Nico flicked Maki's bangs as her attention drifted away from Nico's simple instructions, "Key."

Blinking, Maki reached into her back pocket and pulled out the keycard. "Room 314."

"Nico will see you in 20 minutes." Nico paused. She wondered if Maki had had a long day at work, just really needed some food or was usually this spacey when surprised. Nico wasn't sure which would be the better answer. She grabbed the gown back before Maki took it with her.

Maki's eyes focused, now worried, "Why do you smell like smoke?"Maki took a good look at Nico. The dark hair was in disarray, there was a grimy smudge across Nico's cheek and her coat seemed to have a scorch pattern from the shoulder down. Maki reached out a finger through a crinkly brown burnt patch, into the lining, her voice verging on panic, "Are you okay, Nico?"

Nico patted Maki on the shoulder, sympathetically. "Nico is fine. Intrepid reporter, remember. Someone had a faulty light set up so neighborhood fire." Nico laughed at herself as she watched that work its way through Maki's brain. "Details at 11." Nico zipped to the elevator, leaving Maki's thoughts swirling while she tried not to gag on the lingering smell of smoke. She could hurry, grab the pizza and be back so Nico could explain. Nico would still be there when she got back, right? Maki almost pivoted to follow Nico, but opted instead for a near run into the cooling air, a few minutes to collect herself and the prospect of sharing another pizza with Nico. More people were walking into the lobby. Maki wondered what was going on. Didn't matter.

Nico whistled as she entered the suite. The bedroom looked untouched, while there was a pillow and blanket pile on the couch facing the large television screen. Scattered around the couch were bags of snack food and a few t-shirts. Nico shook her head, Maki was obviously not expecting company so Nico tried not to dock any points.

She stopped suddenly though, something about the room seemed familiar. She'd seen this scene before. Striped wallpaper, Nico looked up, non stripey ceiling with a slight, discolored crack over the couch. Tossing her gown over the couch and leaving her makeup kit, Nico hurried to the bathroom. SantaChan had a really cute rabbit in a Santa Hat toothbrush holder that had popped up in a few of the recent photos. And there it was. Nico stood, blinking in the glaring light of the mirror fixtures. SantaChan. Maki. Nico sat on the hamper, shocked. For six months, she'd been flirt chatting with the shy redhead she'd taken in out of the rain two weeks ago. Maki had noticed the Christmas cookies on the set, that was a SantaChan thing...good thing Nico hadn't let her eat any...could she really be? Nico pulled out her phone, swiping through SantaChan's TWIG feed. Yep, same bathroom, same couch...Nico had found the "You Are Here" spot on the map. But then who was the cute, non cooking girl Nico had been giving Maki advice about? Nico? Biting her lip, Nico considered. Possibly. Maki wasn't unfriendly, just gawky, almost teenage awkward. But Nico could definitely cook, although Honoka had eaten the sandwich. Maybe Nico should find out more before she said anything to make Maki uncomfortable.

Head still spinning as she put together details and conversation, Nico breathed in. Which made her cough. Damn, the wind change really had engulfed her in smoke. No wonder Maki had complained. Time to fix that so the next time Nico kissed Maki, Red and Reclusive would lean in, not jump away. Nico smiled at that picture.

Maki hesitated outside of her hotel room. She'd borrowed a warming bag from Vincenzo's. Go to a place at least three times a week for six months and they do you favors. Should she knock? Of course, she had to knock, Nico had her key, but would Nico be out of the shower yet? And why hadn't her breathing gotten back to its regular pace yet. Feeling silly, Maki reached out a tentative fist to tap on the door. There was only enough time to blink before the door ripped open and Nico pulled her inside.

"Oh good, Nico wanted a slice of pizza before she got into her dress." Nico perched on the arm of the couch, Maki cringing at the pile of clothes and things that should have been in the trash. Nico was wearing Maki's bathrobe, a plaid flannel number that could have wrapped around the diminutive reporter twice. Without makeup, Nico looked younger, more relaxed, but Maki still found her glance drawn to the classic angles of Nico's profile, until she forced herself to look at something else.

Nico noticed Maki staring at her clothing choice, "Nico's usual robe is fluffier," Nico pulled the collar up around her face, sniffing, "although this one's warm. Smells good too." Nico winked at Maki, kicking a leg over her knee and as the robe threaten to slip open, Maki nearly dropped the pizza. Settling herself in a small space at the end of the couch opposite Nico as Nico watched her, eyes crinkling in amusement, Maki opened the bag and slid the box Nico-ward, trying not to notice how natural Nico seemed, sitting in Maki's bathrobe, grabbing the first slice of Maki's pizza.

"So," Nico said while chewing, "Is this how you spend your nights? On the couch, eating pizza?"

Maki kicked some of the trash under the couch with her heel as she grabbed her own slice, "No."

Nico raised a skeptical eyebrow and after a suspiciously few seconds, Maki glanced down, letting herself eat her way halfway through the slice before she met Nico's curious stare, "I spend a lot of time at work. It's tiring." Maki smiled, "I hate meetings. It's why Papa lets me travel around the country so much. I'm much better working with machinery."

Nico put the phrase "lets me travel" aside for a moment, "Tudor is factory central."

"Yeah." Maki stretched, relaxing a little as Nico, eyes bright as she listened, took a second slice, "Harley to snack food, it's actually been pretty interesting to see how equipment and processes adapt. We're considering adding more robotics, but we'd have to hire a specialist. I'll probably have to head to auto assembly plants in Tennessee next. We might make big changes next year...Eli wants…" Maki stopped herself. Although Nico didn't look bored, Maki couldn't imagine going further along with this topic would make sense.

"What do you manufacture?" Nico glanced around, Maki realized she was searching for a napkin when she apologetically wiped her hands on the bathrobe.

Maki couldn't really say "anything, with the help of magic, which is why robots are so difficult to incorporate into the flow", so she went with the old standby, "Toys and recreational gear."

"Ah, so that explains the 'North Pole.' Inside joke." Nico bounced up, make up case held against her chest, notching another point for the Maki-SantaChan theory.

Maki just shrugged at Nico's comment. "Can I help?"

Nico shook her head, "Letting Nico change here is a big help. There's a charity auction I'm hosting downstairs" Nico hissed as she checked the time, "way too soon. Nico has to hurry. You sit tight."

Nico came back out of the bathroom after fifteen minutes, a svelte crimson gown draped across her curves, crystals sparkling as they swept down from her shoulders, twisting across her torso. One side of the skirt was slit nearly to mid thigh and once again, Nico was wearing heels. Her lips matched the dress exactly, color and crystal sparkle both. Dark slashes of eye liner highlighted the jewel like depths of her eyes, "So Nico looks like a million dollars, right?"

Maki pulled her knees up against her chest, not caring about her boots on the couch, drawing a blank as to the appropriate reaction as her pulse skipped faster the closer Nico got. Oh god, Nico was leaning in, were the crystals on her lips sliding around, what was going to happen...

"Maki?" Nico waved her fingers in front of Maki's eyes. No rings. Just a thin silver bracelet.

Maki frowned, having processed the wrong part of the question in the background of her brain freeze. "Why a million dollars?"

Nico leaned against the arm of the couch as Maki curled up tighter, "Nico was joking. Nico is one of the hosts but I'm also an auction item, a caroling night this weekend. Nico will make the cocoa."

"You look fine." Maki admitted, giving Nico the side-eye, guarding against sudden movement.

"Flatterer. Nico swoons" Nico flipped Maki's bangs again and the redhead rolled her eyes. "And thanks for the use of the shower. You saved me."

Maki uncurled suddenly, before Nico's hand could get any closer, standing and nearly knocking Nico over, "What's the auction for?"

"Childrens' charities. Nico's is for homeless gay teens." Nico stood, smoothing out her dress. She slid next to Maki, her hand on the taller woman's forearm somehow a command for attention and lavender eyes met hers, waiting, possibly eager for a clue. Nico really didn't have time to start this conversation, or begin anything else that would involve her lips and Maki's. "This really was a big help."

"Do you need a ticket?" Maki was curious about Nico and the auction. And not as tired as she'd been an hour ago. Distracted by serious thinking, Maki reflexively adjusted the stole Nico carried, pulling it up to drape over Nico's bare shoulders. Nico looked cold.

"A ticket?" Nico shivered as Maki's fingers briefly dallied.

"For the auction." Only half paying attention to Nico, Maki scratched her head, wondering what in her wardrobe would work with the sorts of outfits she'd seen coming in downstairs. Maki must have something shoved in the closet that might pass. And there was the emergency corporate credit card, unused, in her card wallet. Papa always encouraged supporting charitable causes.

Nico watched curiously as Maki turned aside, frowning, heading for her closet, "You can leave your things here if you want." Maki said off hand as she reached in for something, "And get them after."

Nico crossed her arms, not exactly happy to be ignored, "Nico has to go back to the station. They want me on air at the end of the broadcast."

Maki had a designer cashmere hooded sweater in her hand and slight disappointment on her face, "Oh. right." She chuckled, "I'm so used to work by 7, I forget there's night shifts."

"You start at 7?" Nico gathered her things. Maki pulled the gray sweater over her head, then picked up Nico's make up case.

"Most mornings. This hasn't been my favorite town to work in for a few reasons." Maki grinned. "I'm going to take a couple of weeks to sleep in until 10 or so when this is over."

"10?"

"Well, I'll have to be awake to watch the 11 o'clock news. I'm a fan" Maki winked as she opened the door. "Can I carry anything else?"

Nico shook her head, not sure how to reply. Now Maki was starting to exhibit a little of SantaChan's flirty charm. But as her work ringtone went off, Nico was reminded that this was not the time for that thought. Nico wondered if today would have any more surprises in store.

A/N: Finally, Fanfiction is letting me upload this. I think this story will end up as 5 chapters. Best wishes for the New Year!


	4. Chapter 4: Ripples

The Yorktowne ballroom was bustling. Everyone was starting to stake out seats after the circulating with champagne and hors d'oeurves phase. Maki had grabbed a quick, blind handful of food automatically when a server passed a tray under her nose, but after paying for her $200 ticket, she had taken to mostly hovering on the edge, occasionally catching Nico or Honoka's eye. Honoka kept readjusting the angle of her camera's tripod, based on an ongoing discussion, very serious looking discussion with Umi so Maki waved in their direction rather than interrupt.

Nico had been kissing a few cheeks and was now making last minute wardrobe adjustments to the right of the stage, with a fair haired, tuxedo clad woman Maki assumed was her co host close at hand.

Tsubasa tapped Nico on the shoulder as Nico adjusted her stole, "Hey Nico, do you have a stalker? There's a tall redhead who glares every time I get near you?"

Nico glanced over Tsubabsa's shoulder and shrugged, "Oh, that's just Maki."

Tsubasa let herself crumple at the knees, hand fluttering over her breast, "There's a "just Maki"? When? How? Why? But Nico, we had such dreams."

"Ha ha." Nico was tempted to thump the Tsubasa the failed comedian over the head with the mic but no one needed that much negative feedback. "Just kiss my camerawoman. You'll get over me." Nico grinned, "Let's go do this."

Tsubasa bent forward in an elaborate bow, taking a second to meet the glance of "just a Maki,' whose lavender eyes were narrowed and glaring as she worked her way forward through the crowd.

Maki frowned and Nico whispered, "Knock it off, Tsubasa" then she pranced her way center stage.

"Hi everyone, Nico Yazawa, of Channel 10, here with my co-host, Channel 11 anchor, Tsubasa Kira, joining our forces for these great causes this holiday season. You look very festive, Tsubasa." Nico flicked the holly leaves in Tsubasa's buttonhole.

"Why thank you, Nico." Tsubasa took Nico's hand and twirled her out in a spin, "Lovely dress." As Nico curtsied, Tsubasa turned to the crowd, "It's good to see you all here, supporting some of our favorite causes. We know you've been promised entertainment so let me introduce some dancers from the recent production of the Hip Nutcracker. So Nico." And Tsubasa turned to Nico, "What do you think Tchaichovsky would have thought of the Hip Nutcracker."

"Why, Nico thinks he would break into a smile, if not a sweet drop move." And Nico surprised everyone by handing her mic to Tsubasa, turning with an Indian step into a knee drop then corkscrewing up, testing the limits of the slit of her gown as the Hip Nut dancers surrounded her clapping.

"Show off." Tsubasa chuckled as the dancers took over the stage.

Nico playfully flipped the edge of her stole at Tsubasa, "Nico's charity will be happier than yours."

"Want to bet?" Tsubasa leaned back, arms crossed, watching the dancers and the crowd. The redhead was now paying no attention to her, eyes on Nico.

"Sure. Match my bidder if you lose." Nico shimmied, sliding her gown back around her hips, realigning the seams, very aware of her audience.

Tsubasa choked out a cough, "You play for high stakes, Yazawa."

Nico giggled, "If I win, you ask Honoka out."

"And if I win?"

Nico shook her head, "You won't. Nico is very charming tonight."

Tsubasa held out Nico's mic, "We're on again."

Maki had finally sat at the far edge, sharing a table with three strangers and Umi's stash of cords, snacks and Nico's outdoor gear. She picked up a random piece of gear to fidget with, but Umi plucked it out of her hand. "Expensive, very sensitive body mic."

"Sorry." Maki opted for rolling her empty champagne glass across the table; Umi shook her head and began to pack the gear back into a black padded duffle.

Nico and Tsubasa had done a great job of keeping the audience's attention, keeping a nice pace of snappy patter between acts and items, giving just enough information about each cause and item to attract bidders, pushing the crowd a little higher when the bidding waned. Impressive. Tsubasa had put herself up for a dinner in Baltimore, followed by a American Songbook Divas night at the Baltimore Symphony. Maki snuck a peek at the program; Nico's evening was one of the last packages, dinner and caroling at a historical mansion. The bidding started at $250 and it wasn't like Maki was planning to bid exactly, but she did lean a little forward in her chair and make sure she had the number paddle registered to her name at hand.

Nico started to sparkle a little extra when the bidding passed $1,000 with no signal from Maki, which was fine, because that kind of money was probably out of her league, 6 months of Yorktowne suite accomodations aside. Tsubasa had managed $1200, throwing in a private tour of the news station before the limo ride to Baltimore. Tsubasa had just informed the crowd that she was going to win her bet with Nico when Nico heard a nervous voice crack as it said $1500.

Maki stared at the credit card slip now bearing her signature. One Sunday night date with Nico Yazawa, $1500 to Nico's chosen charity, oh how Eli was going to kill her. Maybe Eli would be too busy to check Maki's expenditures...what time was it, Maki pulled out her pocket watch, only to find it plucked from her grasp by the slender hand of she'd just donated to get a date with. It would have required so much less explanation just to have said yes when Nico wanted to take her out to lunch. But smooth was not the Maki way.

Nico must be tired, but she still managed to sparkle, eyes bright. "Honoka owes you one."

"Huh?" Maki put the receipt in her card wallet and looked down at Nico, who was bouncing, thumb tracing the smoothness of the watch's crystal.

"Nico will explain Sunday." Nico held the watch up tp to her ear, even the click as the second hand swept sounded melodious. "This is lovely, very well kept."

"It was my great grandfather's." Maki had both hands shoved in her jeans' pockets, hair falling over her eyes, fighting back a yawn.

"Nico has to run." The watch was tucked back into Maki's front pocket before Maki could adjust her stance. "Thanks for helping out the teens. Nico appreciates it." Finger still hooked in Maki's pocket, Nico pulled her forward, into a quick hug. "I'll see you Sunday."

Maki gulped and nodded, frozen from the shock of contact. After her long evening, Nico smelled like peppermint and sweat and Maki had a sudden craving for a candy cane to sweeten her tongue as the smaller woman rushed out, followed by Honoka and Umi with their gear.

Another late night in her office. Eli loved the bustle of crunch time, how everyone stepped up and how motivated everyone got by the prospect of the joy they were bringing to the universe. Everyone EXCEPT Maki, who seemed to be focused on slowing down the necessary pace of Eli's frantic life. She had already, without approval, extended her stay beyond the first week in December and now...Eli snorted, staring at the blinking alert on her app page. Maki had used the corporate credit for a total (thus far) of $1700 in unbudgeted purchases.

"Maki." Eli growled at her phone as Nozomi leaned in the doorway of her office, arms crossed across her chest, pointing up and frowning at the lack of mistletoe.

"I sent you a memo. Mistletoe is good for morale." Nozomi pouted as she played with the end of her ponytail.

"Not tonight, Nozomi. I have important things to worry about." Nozomi slumped in the doorframe, watching Eli punch numbers into her keypad, then grunt as Maki's phone went to voicemail. "This is Eli. I will be in Tudor late Saturday afternoon. I expect you to meet me for dinner and have an explanation for your actions ready."

"What did Maki do?" Nozomi had wandered into the room and was now standing behind Eli, hands on her shoulders.

Eli placed her phone on her desk, very precisely, willing her current anger to dispel until she actually had Maki across a table from her. Then she picked up her pen and started tapping it. "Charged $1700 on the EMERGENCY card at some kind of celebrity charity auction."

Nozomi hummed, "I thought she was spending all her time in her hotel suite." She ruffled Eli's hair playfully, only to have the blonde elf slide her chair away, "Guess I'll have to ask Rin what Maki's been up to. What did she bid on?"

Eli tried to pretend she'd moved on to whatever spreadsheet was currently open on her screen, but both of them knew better, "A dinner and night of caroling."

"HO." Nozomi chortled, "I guess the better question is who did Maki bid on."

Eli spun her chair around, "Maki wasn't authorized to use the card in that situation. Protocols are very important."

"Maybe she met a nice, charitable minded girl." Nozomi ran her hand along Eli's desk. "It happens. She's overdue."

"That does not constitute an 'emergency"." Eli snapped.

"Depends on the girl." Nozomi crouched so her chin and forearms were resting on Eli's desk. "Rin says you gave her the 'carrying on the family legacy" talk. Maybe Maki listened to you."

"Rin should mind her own business." Eli scowled.

"And you should…" Nozomi started, then faltered as Eli raised a skeptical eyebrow over ice blue eyes.

"Yes?"

Nozomi sighed as she stood. "Be a little kinder to people who actually make time for fun. Don't work too late, Eli." Nozomi paused in the doorway, "If there's no mistletoe in your doorway next time I stop by, Ms. Ayase, I'll have to make scathing note of it in your employee file."

Eli tapped her pen emphatically, not taking her eyes off the screen or responding. Nozomi sighed and went to find Rin.

Maki had no idea what exactly had happened. But Nico had smiled and hugged her, so that was good, probably, even if she had frozen up in the smaller woman's grasp...and surely Maki couldn't get in too too much trouble for donating to charity. Bringing joy to people was the family mission. Ooh, Maki made a note to memorize that, she could use it on Eli.

She had a date with Nico. Sunday. Not for pizza. It sounded fancy...she wondered which dating step StormCookie would classify this as. Maybe Maki had skipped ahead? Had StormCookie? That thought still made Maki's stomach flip a little, but she pushed it aside by remembering Nico, revelling in being center stage all night, audience responding to every joke, song, wink and flash of leg. Which hadn't done wonders for Maki's blood pressure, but as she was right there with most of the rest of the crowd, she couldn't really grump about it.

She took a picture of her closet with the caption: Took StormCookie's advice, sort of and made weekend plans. Now what do I wear?

It wasn't look before Rin weighed in.

ElfCat: Oooooohhhhh (･ﾟρﾟ) That looks fun. Did you get a date with the Cookie Girl? (ฅ'ω'ฅ) (~￣³￣)~

SantaChan: 〴⋋_⋌〵

Of course, Rin would post that on her page. Maki switched to text for a longer response.

Nico glanced at her phone. One notification. SantaChan, who was probably Maki, boring closet picture. She really should get her to post a selfie so that Nico could confirm her guess. Nico read the caption...hmmmm, maybe she could get Maki to post outfit shots.

"You're on in 5, Nico." Jill popped her head in the makeup room. "Did you try the chocolate mint silk pie I baked."

Nico rolled her eyes at herself and internally apologized to everyone in the world who was actually lactose intolerant. "That sounds tasty, Jill, but it has milk right? And Nico had to switch to soy."

"Oh." Jill's cheerful face fell, "I used your recipe." Then Jill's brown eyes brightened, "Honoka's always hungry."

Nico edged her chair toward her phone. Honoka had a stomach of iron, but Nico should at least warn Umi.

Another notification. DM from SantaChan.

SantaChan: This is your fault for telling me to leave my room and look up from my phone. WHY? And WHAT do I do now? Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

StormCookie: What's the problem, SantaShook?

SantaChan: I might have a date…

StormCookie: That's good right, you're followed my Easy Steps To Romance and Sexcess™  
(^ー^)ｖ

SantaChan: Gross. And don't call it that.

StormCookie: Ok, SantaStubborn. I have time for one question. Make it good. (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ✧

SantaChan: WHAT DO I WEAR? ミ(ノ_ _)ノ

StormCookie: Show some leg; always works for me ｄ(´▽｀*)

SantaChan: 〴⋋_⋌〵

StormCookie: (❤ฺ￫艸￩) You're too easy, SantaSilly. Dress in..

Nico took a sec to remember earlier in the evening, Maki prowling the ballroom like a feral panther in a zoo, sliding easily between people, soft, so soft that Nico wanted to pet it again, cashmere hoodie falling exactly perfectly across her shoulders, unruly red hair life in a room full styled, lavender eyes sharp and watchful, but quick with delight every time Nico looked her way, natural confidence drawing more glances than Nico's…

Storm Cookie: dress in what you feel comfortable in, girls like confidence.

SantaChan: ( ﾟoﾟ) That's too easy.

StormCookie: No, it's Just Right™ . Trust StormCookie.

No reply. Nico imagined Maki on the couch in her hotel room, stripped down to a t-shirt, long legs kicking against the arm, graceful fingers fidgeting with the phone, staring at the ceiling, lips…

"NICO!" Umi's frantic voice cut into that vision. Nico jumped up, glancing quickly at the mirror to make sure she didn't leave her touch up half done. Time to dazzle.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Maki sat up, heart pounding, legs tangled through the blanket. She'd fallen asleep on the couch again; some infomercial on the tv screen. She must have fallen asleep after Nico's segment on the broadcast. She rubbed her arms to warm up the sudden goosebumps remembering the video footage of the burning tree branch lashing across Nico's back, Nico's sleeve catching fire and Umi covering her with a fireproof blanket. And those images bled back into the nightmare that was still making the blood pound in Maki's ear, Nico, arms in candy cane striped sleeves, with the red suddenly turning into flames and racing toward Nico's face as she screamed and flames burst out of her lips. Maki hugged her pillow, trying to keep her heart in her chest. Her phone had fallen to the floor, and she almost reached for it. But it was, Maki leaned forward, groaning as she over extended to wake up her phone, 3:17 a.m. so calling/texting Nico was not an option, not that Maki would have had anything coherent come out of her mouth once Nico answered her phone. Wait, text notification. Nico? Must have been soon after Maki fell asleep.

N: Hey, Red and Rhythmic, meet Nico before you go to market tomorrow, please. 10 a.m., 224 N. Walnut.

M: Sure.

Maki wondered what Nico wanted. Too early for lunch. She had planned to go downtown anyway, window shop at some of the clothing boutiques or wander into a thrift store to see if anything screamed, "wear me and impress Nico with cool" or this is the "safe choice that will calm Eli down." Two different clothing universes.

She rolled back to the couch, face staring into the gold fabric scattered with flowers and fleur de lis. Somewhat stripe-y. Suddenly, her weekend was booked. Nico, then Eli on Saturday, then dinner and caroling with Nico again on Sunday.

Nico was nervous. It was bad enough that she had trouble sleeping because there was no instant response to her text, but now, she was waiting, pacing outside St. John's, nervous. Nico didn't get nervous. Put her in front of a crowd or a camera and bam, center stage, baby, ready to go, mic in one hand, crowd in the palm of the other. So why was she here, pacing, way overdressed for a Saturday morning at market in a skirt too short for the temperature, ANXIOUS.  
Nico spotted Maki turning the corner, mistletoe watch cap pulled down, bomber jacket open, form fitting boot cut jeans and a tight black Harley t-shirt. Svelte, not dressy, but did Maki's curves no disservice. Nico waved and smiled. As soon as Maki spotted her, the redhead picked up the pace and Nico's nerves calmed. Maybe they were both a little on edge for the same reason, Nico was confident she could work with that.

"Hi, Maki!" Nico met Maki halfway down the street and slipped her arm through Maki's, slowing the redhead down half a step. Maki leaned into the contact, Nico caught a fleeting smile curve the corner of Maki's lip.

"What did you want to meet for?" Maki asked as she stopped, uncertain which direction to continue in. They were in front of a small church, brick and wrought iron fence surrounding the grounds, well kept but obviously antiquated gravestones poking through the thin cover of snow.

"Nico has a surprise. Come on," Nico pulled Maki up the walkway and through the door of the quiet little church. 30 rows of dark wooden pews, stained glass windows on all sides, dark wood everywhere and a space filled with reverent silence. To the right of the altar, behind a rood screen, was an immaculate baby grand piano. "Nico knows the music director so he agreed to a favor. You can use the piano for a couple hours any Saturday you're in town, just text him. You can probably stop in most afternoons if you let him know in advance." Nico grinned, "No audience to disturb you."

Maki was flabbergasted, staring from the piano to Nico and back as she drifted toward the piano, fingers reaching out to test the responsiveness of the keys. She pulled her hand back, facing Nico, lavender eyes elated, grin making deep cheek creases, "Th...this is amazing. Thank you, Nico."

"I would have said bring some music, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise," Nico put her hands on Maki's back, pushing the taller woman forward, toward the bench. "And I was afraid you'd think I was trying to get you to perform with me again. Although that offer still stands...Nico would be proud to sing any time you played…"

Maki's attention had shifted to the piano as she slid onto the bench, opening the fallboard, pressing keys lightly to gauge the qualities of the instrument. Nico knelt in a choir pew, bemused, watching Maki get acquainted with her new best friend.

Maki rolled through a scale and Nico watched her back open up as the pianist put more and more expression into the instrument, switching to a carol Nico almost recognized. She'd have to ask about it later. Nico glanced at her phone, not much time before she was due at the YWCA, but she hated to interrupt Maki now that she was settling in...sneak out, text later? Just as Nico was about to ease herself out of position, Maki spun.

"Thank you so much, Nico. I love this. The acoustics…" Maki eyes travelled the space.

"I know, right. I come just to hear the music some Sunday mornings." Nico bowed, "Glad you're enjoying Nico's surprise. Consider it an early Christmas present."

"Nico." Maki licked her upper lips, twisting them together as she tried to put words together…

Nico bounced behind Maki, hugging her around the shoulders, "Have fun, Maki. Nico has to run, I'm volunteering most of the day at the YW."

Maki ducked her head, slight blush, fingers lacing together nervously, "Do you want to meet for dinner?" Maki glanced over her shoulder, eyes glowing behind tousled hair, jolly threaded through her voice. "I could not eat pizza."

Nico held the hug, and let herself breathe in Maki, resting her chin for a second in silky red strands, musky, sweaty, pine. Sharp and citrusy, "That sounds really go…"

"Oh wait," Maki pulled back, worried, eyebrows frowning, "I have dinner plans. Sorry." Cue endearingly shy smile, but only briefly. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow night, right."

Nico, confused by the change in mood, let go when Maki tensed and turned back to the piano.

"Right. Nico will text you the details."

Maki nodded, eyes closed, rearing back, fingers tearing into something that Nico guessed was Beethoven. Nico watched for a few minutes, but Maki was lost somewhere and Nico really couldn't be late. But she'd try to get some answers before tomorrow.

Maki glanced in the mirror, fidgeting with her collar, trying to get it to stand up properly. Stiff, but probably not stiff enough for Eli. Who would be downstairs in 5 minutes. Eli was never early, never late, always punctual to the second. She could punch timecards.

Maki slid her arm into the blazer she'd bought that morning, along with the matching skirt. Tudor had apparently never heard of the pantsuit. And Maki knew that Eli considered jeans unprofessional, so wearing them would just put Eli further in a snit, which Maki didn't need. She'd hacked and bypassed the Guidance Checks, and pulled a pair of kicky boots out of the SantaSack™, which would also put Eli in a snit when she checked Maki's inventory usage. Expensive experimental technology was never meant for personal use. Nozomi's mistletoe directive let the hat pass the filter. Maki was going to be in for another session of "as the Nishikino heir, you have to hold yourself to a higher standard...fa la fa la la…"

Maki stepped into the boots, tights feeling strange, skirt sliding awkwardly at random moments. She wrapped a red and white scarf around her neck and stepped into the hall just as Eli texted.

E: Here.

M: Heading downstairs.

After afternoon spent career counseling her group of teens, Nico had opted for a long workout. Yes, she was working tonight, but she didn't have a piano to play off excess energy. So pilates and an elliptical machine session for the burn. A workout would help her sleep better than she had last night.

Now to grab something for dinner and head in to the station. She wondered what Maki had planned for the evening...something work related? Nico hummed "Here Comes Santa Claus" along with the radio as she stopped at the Market Square intersection. After dark, they'd really done a great job decorating downtown this year and oh my gods, Nico nearly fell into her horn was that Maki, dressed in a flouncy, flowy designer skirt Nico seen in the window of most expensive boutique downtown, talking animatedly to a slightly taller, too hot for Nico to keep any semblance of calm blonde. Nico took a better look, yep, red hair bobbing in the wind, graceful hands gesturing, textured tights highlighting can't look away from curves, on her way to her favorite restaurant...so the tall, leggy, hair swept in an elegant bun, blonde was the reason Maki couldn't ask Nico to dinner. Nico's trimmed nails started tapping staccato distress signals on the steering wheel.

A horn startled Nico, who finally noticed the green light, having to force herself to look away from where Maki was walking. Suddenly Nico didn't feel like stopping for dinner. Maybe there was something not made by Jill to share in the breakroom.

They walked past Vincenzo's and Eli didn't even glance to the side. Maki had just finished explaining how important Nico's charity was and Eli was still stoically considering her response.

"You need to think about these things in advance, Maki." Eli sighed, as she turned into Le Pont Droit. "We have protocols for a reason. You, more than anyone else, need to set an example."

Maki tried to shove her hands in her pockets but she didn't have any so she crossed her arms over her chest as Eli explained they had a reserved table in the back to the host. Decoration was bookshelves full of dress books and small tables, close together, candles and white tablecloths the only bright in the romantically darkened room. Mostly couples, mostly drinking...why did Eli choose this place?

Eli looked displeased with their table situation, two other tables crowded close, adding to the city bistro feel, "I expected a less crowded interior from their website and history of serving as a meeting place for local businesses." Maki shrugged, not feeling obligated to respond. After all, she hadn't picked the restaurant, she would have been perfectly happy eating pizza two doors down.

"So let's discuss when you're planning to return." Eli handed Maki a menu. No prices, of course, there weren't. Maki sighed. She suspected an uncomfortable evening ahead even before the gentleman at the table to her left elbowed her in the ribs.

Newscast done. Nico loved anchoring, but being on the move, meeting people, responding to situations, that was a thrill. Complete control of her own show would be a bigger thrill but right now, she enjoyed the flexibility of her schedule. Tonight, she'd been on automatic pilot, delivering scripted jokes, ignoring opportunities to trade quips with her coworkers. Dar Segos, who handled weekend sports approached Nico as she was handing her body mic to Umi.

"Hey, Nico. Are you all right?" Dar's warm hazel eyes were concerned as she rested a friendly hand on Nico's shoulder, "You didn't eat the pie, right?"

"No, Nico skipped snacking." Nico thanked Umi with a nod, "Just a long day. Good news about the local skater though."

"Yeah, it's always fun when you can do one of those kids next door off to international sports success stories." Dar took off her own mic, "Guess I'll see you next week, Nico. Get some rest."

"Nico will. Thanks." Nico went to her dressing room, collapsed in her chair, and just sat, slumped in the dark. Too many mood swings today. Her phone buzzed. Text from Maki.

M: Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?

Nico shook her head, all of her long day slumping her even lower in her chair. She picked up her phone and hit #1 on her fast dial list.

"Mama?" Nico's voice cracked.

"Nico? Is something wrong." Warmth from the love in her mother's voice returned a little of Nico's energy.

"Long day. Is it okay if I crash on your couch tonight?" Nico picked up her purse, pulling out her keys.

No hesitation at all. Nico could feel the hug that would be waiting, along with a mug of Mama's special holiday cocoa, with a shot of peppermint schnapps for the grownups. "You're always welcome. Kokoro's not asleep yet, she can bunk with Cocoa and you can have your old room for the night. I can make you eggs, if you're hungry. You used to like late night breakfasts when you were in college."

"Nico still loves anything you make. Thanks Mama. Nico will be there in a half an hour."

"Drive safely."

"Yes, Mama."

Nico smiled. It was nice to have someone who always cared. She stared at Maki's message on her screen, remembering the redhead talking animatedly to her attentive blonde companion. Guess Maki had taken Nico's 'show some leg' advice. Good for her. Nico powered down her phone. Time to fall off the grid and let her mama spoil her for a night. Maki could wait.

Maki had taken a picture of Eli's overloaded, tilting tiers of chocolate dessert to post on TWIG. Eli had grumbled between bites but at that point she and Maki had run out of polite conversation so Eli had ignored the impropriety of Maki's being on social media during a business dinner.

Nico had seemed low energy during the newscast. Maybe that's why she hadn't responded to Maki's text. Ah well, time to post the picture of Eli's dessert and see if she could get a rise out of StormCookie.

Cake caption: Too much chocolate for me, what kind of cookie would you suggest as a cure, StormCookie?

Maki decided to take a bath, setting up a few candles, soaking in the warmth of the tub, trying to relax as she considered her date with Nico tomorrow night. At least the activities were decided, singing was something Maki enjoyed and the dinner pictures in the brochure had seemed appetizing. She wondered if the mood would be anything like dinner tonight, low lighting, romantic candles...how much would Nico's eyes sparkle? What colors would her lips be...maybe Nico could manage to scatter mistletoe across them. Maki slid lower in the water, eyes brightening as she remembered Nico's surprise break dancing at the auction, her boldness as she took over the stage, the merry twinkle and slight bow as she caught Maki's eye across the room. Maybe there'd be dancing? Maki imagined asking Nico for a waltz as a small quartet played, Nico's hand in hers, their eyes locked on each other, the rest of the room fading, the music weaving a sanctuary…

As the water cooled down, Maki checked her phone. No messages, no notifications...Maki grabbed a towel, puzzled, a worry rippling her after-bath calm.

A/N: Hello again...

Aren't cliffhangers fun *ducks and covers*


	5. Chapter 5: Mixing The Ingredients

A/N: I have doubled down on farce and romance, tripled down on cookies and will be adding a chapter for the final reveal.

So here's to your finding this chapter charming enough to forgive the delay ; )

 **MIXING THE INGREDIENTS**

Previously, behind the scenes.

Now that the auction was over, Umi could finally pack up. Things had, of course, gotten behind schedule, but Umi had expected that. If they rushed, while not exceeding the speed limit, of course, they'd get back to the station in time for Nico's end of the night wrap up. When the newscasters are news….Umi frowned at the memory of Nico being struck by flaming debris. She'd been so calm and Umi had, of course, had the tools at hand to cope. That was the key to their collaborative chemistry, professional calm on the firm foundation of proper preparation. And then there was Honoka…

"Umi." Honoka's shout rang across the ballroom, even over the bustle of good nights and good byes.

"Yes, Honoka?" Umi prepared to deliver her refusal to let Honoka drive over the speed limit, even if they would be ten minutes late, in a tone carefully modulated to discourage, not crush.

"Call Kotori and tell her we're going to go to this caroling thing to sing and spy on Nico." Honoka hugged the tripod and spun. "We'll have so much fun."

Umi closed the carrying case for the mics and other sound gear, "I'm sure Kotori would not be interested in making Nico uncomfortable on her date."

Honoka giggled, "Nico doesn't have to know we're there. We can lurk. It'd be awesome. Then, we can tease Nico on Tuesday."

"Honoka." Umi shook her head, picked up the case, "That is not the kind of behavior…"

Tsubasa Kira swaggered up, tuxedo jacket over her arm, white collar loosened, tie undone, french cuffs freed, corners of her eyes crinkling with mischief, "If Ms. Sonoda won't accompany you, Honoka, please allow me." Tsubasa grinned, hands in her pockets, "I lost a bet to Nico and I want to discharge it."

"Ooh." Honoka glanced at Umi, who frowned and shook her head. "I'll help you with that, Tsubasa"

"You're the only one who can." Tsubasa muttered as Honoka looked away to adjust the tripod under her arm. Umi paused, meeting Tsubasa's gaze and quirking an eyebrow. Tsubasa shrugged. Umi shook her head. Honoka merrily chatted her way through disguise plans.

"She's a reporter!" Eli's voice boomed down the hall outside of Nozomi's office. Then the blonde fury herself appeared in the doorway as Nozomi minimized the spreadsheet tracking elf overtime hours to ensure no one got too burnt out in the run up to Christmas.

"Who's a reporter?" Nozomi pushed her chair back; Eli would probably not be settling herself in one of the visitor seats.

"Nico Yazawa." Eli's eyes blazed with cold, blue fire. "She's notorious for risky, on camera stunts. And "solid investigative instincts"." Eli sounded both grudgingly complimentary and accusatory as she quoted something she'd found. Nozomi appreciated the balance.

"So? Did you find a picture? Was she cute?" Nozomi perched on her desk, leaning casually back on her arms, legs crossed at the ankles.

Eli's expression turned quizzical and she gaped at Nozomi, "Does that matter? The more time she spends with Maki, the more she'll find out."

Nozomi rolled her eyes, "Of course it does. If she's cute and I'm betting she is, Maki's not even going to hear ANYTHING you say."

"Of course she will." Eli paced Nozomi's office. "Maki has never let anything interfere with Christmas."

"You'll do so well with our future teenagers." Eli ignored the provocation. Nozomi sighed, pulling out her phone and image searching for

"Nico Yazawa." Suddenly her screen was full of dashing smiles, sparkling ruby eyes and a personality that begged to be let loose from still photos. So Nozomi clicked on a video.

"Nico Ni reporting here, live from the scene of a house fire at...Honoka, what's wrong...what..."

"Cute, thinks on her feet and brave." Nozomi flashed a smile at Eli as she paused the video, "Maki's gone; we've lost her."

Eli leaned into a chair, "Maki cares about the company. And no one cares more about the business of Santa than she does."

Nozomi shook her head, "And no one believes in the good in people's hearts more. You'll never convince her that a cute, sweet girl is going to turn cold hearted, rapacious professional."

"I can try, Nozomi. I have to. Secrecy is essential. Maki knows that." Nozomi could tell Eli was trying desperately to convince herself she could appeal to Maki.

"Just have a little faith, Eli-chi. Maybe Nico's just interested in Maki as date material, not deadline." Nozomi stood as Eli turned to go. No response so Nozomi reached out a hand to stop Eli when she got to the door, "You're in my office now, Ayase. And we follow regulations around here." Nozomi pointed up, Eli's eyes following to the mistletoe hanging in the center of the doorframe.

"Nozomi." Eli grumped, but waited as Nozomi stood on tiptoe to kiss her on the forehead.

"Get some rest, Eli-chi. Everything will be fine." Nozomi's eyes were a gentle, generous green.

"Nozomi." This time, Eli's voice mixed exhausted and apologetic.

"Rest." Nozomi turned back to her work with a wink, "Don't make me sic Rin on you; I've borrowed her to drag overworked elves off their shifts."

Eli nodded, this conversation and the weight of all her responsibilities weighting her down enough that she could only shuffle back down the hall.

Nozomi sat at her desk and retyped Nico's name into the search field of her browser, "Now, let's do some investigating ourselves."

Back to our regularly scheduled timeline

"Nico's home!" Nico announced as she opened the door to her childhood home. No one immediately rushed to tackle her with a hug so she figured the little ones must be upstairs in bed. Her mother came into the foyer to greet her.

"Hi, Nico. Unless you're superhungry, I thought you might want to cook? I warmed up the oven."

"Mama!" Nico hugged her mother enough for all four Yazawa siblings and bounded happily into the kitchen, taking a quick survey of what her mother had gotten out for her, flour, sugar, chocolate chips…"Muffins or cookies, Mama?"

Nico's mom handing her a measuring cup and a muffin tin, "I think we should save making cookies for when your siblings can help."

"That's a great idea, Mama. We'll make some tomorrow before Nico has to go on her date. Cocoro missed out the last time."

"Date?" Mrs. Yazawa grabbed eggs from the refrigerator as Nico measured the dry ingredients efficiently into a glass bowl.

Nico paused, "Nothing to get excited about. Just the caroling night Nico put up for auction."

"Oh, right, that was tonight. Did you raise a lot of money for the teens?"

Nico pinched salt in, then turned over the flour and sugar. Next step, new bowl, wet ingredients.

"Nico?"

"Yes, $1500."

"Wow." Cracking eggs into a bowl, Nico's mom nudged her, "Who bid that much for a night with my daughter."

Nico blushed a little, "A new friend."

"New friend or girlfriend." a more mischievous than maternal wink.

Nico dolloped oil into the wet ingredient bowl, "Maki might be dating someone else."

"So did you ask MAKI if she was dating anyone else."

"Nico had a long day" Nico whined and added in her head, "and didn't feel like meeting the maybe girlfriend all sweaty, after two hours at the gym."

"So your answer is no." Nico shouldn't have been surprised at how quickly her mom slipped into interrogation mode. It had been years, but the gathering shame was too familiar a feeling.

"No, Mama, I haven't asked Maki yet...but…" Nico automatically started adding dry ingredients to wet, puzzling out how to explain the things she knew about Maki from TWIG. Somehow, she felt that wouldn't meet her mother's standard of behavior either. "It's complicated."

""Do you have a girlfriend?" sounds straightforward to me." Her mother greased the muffin tins

Nico giggled, "Not exactly straight forw…"

"Nico, I didn't raise a daughter who didn't know how to ask for what she wanted." The bowl was grabbed out of Nico's hands, batter pouring into muffin tins as Nico sat back on stool, fingers tapping on the counter.

"I know, Mama. I just really like Maki. And she's shy. I don't want to embarrass her."

Mrs. Yazawa paused to observe her suddenly - and surprisingly meek sounding daughter.

"MAMA!" Nico stretched to grab the muffin tray and slide an empty cup under the batter stream.

"Oops, sorry." Mrs. Yazawa finished off the rest of the muffin filling properly, using a spoon to distribute the spillover, "So what's Maki like?"

"Really nice. Really shy. She's been in town for work for six months. Every time I see her," Nico opened the oven so her mother could slide in the tin, "I could just keep talking to her...or listening to her play the piano...or watching her face, you can see everything she's thinking…" Nico closed the oven door, matching her mother's smile, "She's pretty rare."

Nico was quickly wrapped up in another hug, "So she'll be picking you up here for your caroling night so your Mama can meet her, right?"

"MAMA!" Nico struggled in her mother's grasp. "Nico is an adult. Adults don't have people meet their parents."

Mrs. Yazawa laughed as she released Nico to set the timer, "You'll always be my baby girl, Nico."

Nico didn't have any steam left for a complaint and fell into the couch, "No girlfriend questions."

"No promises."

"MAMA!"

Maki's sleep has once again been a strangely surreal mix of candy canes, flames and Nico tap dancing on a piano. And as Nico's taps got louder and louder and started to break THROUGH the piano, Maki woke up in a cold sweat and realized someone was knocking on her door. She grabbed her bathrobe and opened it. Umi stood there, definitely poised to crash more than her fist through the door if necessary, Kotori behind her, mild concern mixing into her usual laissez faire expression.

"Is Nico here…" Umi hissed.

"Huh?" Maki stared down at Umi, scratching her head, "Nico? Why?"

Umi collected herself, amber eyes meeting Maki's as Kotori rested a hand on Umi's shoulder, "I thought she might…" when Umi only read concern and curiosity in Maki's glance, she made a quick recalibration, "have left her phone in your room when she was here." Umi took a deep breath, hand reaching up to draw strength from Kotori's presence. "We haven't been able to get hold of her. Since last night."

Umi's urgency suddenly jolted right through Maki's sleepy awareness, waking up the redhead faster than coffee, "Nico's missing?"

Umi opened her mouth, then hesitated. Kotori stepped forward, "She seemed upset last night...and just took off after the broadcast."

Maki pulled both of them into her room, light barely visible outside the room's curtains, "Why are you looking for her this early?"

Umi and Kotori exchanged a glance, Kotori shrugged and started exploring the contents of Maki's closet. Umi rubbed her chin, "The fire video went viral and her publicist has managed to get her an audition for a good national opportunity, but we need to put something together by tomorrow morning." Umi fell into the couch, head in both hands, "Everything's happening so quickly. Nico's better at this speed than I am. Where is she?"

Kotori had Maki's suit in her hands, her lips drawn in disapproval. "Do you like this style?"

Maki shook her head, most of her attention on Umi, "Work thing."

Kotori nodded as if confirming something.

"I sent her a text last night." Maki checked her phone, "No reply yet."

"That's not like Nico." Umi was beginning to round the corner to angry. "Something must have happened. Did you see her last night?"

"No. I met her in the morning at market." Maki pointed to where Kotori had laid the suit, "I had a work thing for dinner."

"Nico said she went to the gym." Kotori was back in the closet. "She seemed tired."

"She could have driven off the road somewhere. I could call the hospitals. Hadn't thought about that." Umi muttered, following the logical sequence. Maki felt as if someone had chopped across her knees with rebar.

"Umi…" Kotori came out of the closet with one of Maki's favorite sweaters, purple cashmere v neck, "I'm sure Nico's fine. Don't scare Maki. We haven't tried her mom yet. What do you wear this with?"

Maki tilted her head, but couldn't remember anything specific and couldn't imagine why it would matter, "Whatever."

Kotori frowned.

"Kotori, you really don't know Maki well enough to be dressing her." Umi's expression turned sheepish, "Please forgive Kotori. She reorganizes closets when stressed."

"Clothes should always be a choice, not a shrug." Kotori's offered this pronouncement as she ignored Umi's statement and returned to Maki's closet.

Maki stood. This was ridiculous. Nico was somewhere. Her robe half slid off her shoulder and she retied it as her phone went off. Umi grabbed it, glanced at the screen and tossed it to Maki, "It's Nico."

Maki near caught the phone twice and finally managed a good grasp on it before it hit the floor. Quick passcode, then she read the text, "She's at her mom's."

Umi let out a relieved gasp, Kotori came out of the closet, "Do you have jeans?"

"Black."

Another nod, "That works."

Umi had her phone out, and was calling Nico.

"Nico! Ina called. We have to put together a test show."

"What?!" Nico's shout could be heard by everyone in the room.

"By tomorrow. Somebody finally thought your spin your very gay how to cook to get a girl show to a very straight guy network idea had merit." Umi frowned, "And the viral video of you nearly catching on fire didn't hurt."

Maki had decided to intervene in her wardrobe purge, before Kotori got to her collection of motorcycle manufacturer shirts that went so well with her collection of sweat pants with questionable instructions on them. Kotori's casual couture morning elegance didn't make her seem sympathetic to Maki's preferred leisure wear.

Nico's voice had returned to private conversation levels so there was only half as much to eavesdrop on and twice as much to puzzle over as Kotori held articles near Maki's face and clucked her tongue, more often sadly than with any cheer. Maki grabbed two hangers Kotori hadn't reached yet. If she was going to have to deal with so many things she didn't have a full understanding of, she could at least more be dressed than boxers, a t-shirt and her bathrobe.

And then Umi said her name. "Well, Maki's right here. I can put you on speaker."

Nico didn't need the switch, "Why is Maki right there, Umi?"

Kotori froze, shared a guilty look with Umi, then Umi turned away from Maki and whispered into her phone, "We thought you might be…"

"UMI!" A shout, then Nico's voice dropped in volume against, although from what Maki could tell from Umi's twitches, Nico was not happy.

"I'm sorry, Nico. We were frantic." Umi sighed, and after another minute of listening, handed Maki her phone, "Nico would like to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." Maki took the warm phone, her pulse racing a little, "Hi, Nico."

"I'm sorry about my idiot friends disturbing you." Nico sounded calm.

"It's okay. I was a little worried about you too." Maki admitted, taking the phone into the little used bedroom section of the suite.

"I may be a little late for our event tonight. As you probably heard, Nico has a big opportunity." Nico paused, there was a puff of air and Maki imagined her biting her lip thoughtfully, "If I can put something together."

Maki sat on the bed, "Can I help, Nico?"

"I don't know. Umi and Kotori are going to come here for a breakfast strategy session to see what we can brainstorm."

"I have some experience with making videos." Maki twirled the end of her hair. Kotori had left her closet and Maki could see Umi and Kotori in a very serious discussion on her couch. "And I know a few people." Maki grinned, "And I'm hungry."

Nico snorted, "You really will just marry a chef, won't you."

"Baker." Maki corrected, leaning against her headboard.

"All right, North Pole Nishikino, come on over and Mama will make you the best breakfast while I try to get all this done in time for our date. Now give me back to Umi."

Maki bounced up, phone held out, "She wants to talk to you, again, Umi."

Umi met Maki halfway, "Kotori says she has the perfect outfit for you."

Outfit. Maki groaned. Quick shower and then dress for anything. Maybe StormCookie was right and confidence was the ticket. That was one more idea than Maki had on the subject. One was also a number Maki could handle, unlike the double digit combinations Kotori had been throwing at her.

Maki was following in her rental, a very unsuited to the weather sporty red convertible. She'd mentioned something liking the feel of the wind when Kotori expressed surprise.

Umi was proceeding at the speed limit, humming as she drove. Kotori smiled at her girlfriend, happy to see Umi in such a good mood. "This is going to be fun! I'm so glad for Nico. She works so hard."

Umi nodded, smoothly taking the right lane out of a traffic circle. Nico's mom lived closer to Baltimore so they were headed south, "Just remember not to mention the StormCookie blog. Nico texted she wanted to tell Maki privately when she has a chance."

"I wonder why." Kotori was enjoying the town they were driving through, Federalist houses decorated for the season, mostly with elegant wreaths, red ribbons and gold accents. Classical.

Umi shrugged, speculation wasn't really her favorite activity, "Something about TWIG. It's Nico. She's very private."

At that very moment, the mother of the very private Nico Yazawa was falling, with all 3 siblings of the very private Nico Yazawa, onto the family couch with laughter as Nico raced back and forth from her old room to the bathroom, trying on different looks.

Maki had been hit by a whirl of look-a-like Yazawas, all red eyes, black hair and high flying energy...well, Nico's brother, had been a quiet wall of energy, but the family resemblance held, even if he moved at half the speed of his sisters and rarely spoke.

Nico's hair was up in a bun, dressed in svelte black yoga pants and an oversized Santa hoodie. She slid her seat closer to Maki as her mom put eggs, bacon, and potato breakfast casserole on everyone's plate.

"Mama makes the best breakfast." Nico bounced happily in her seat as Maki took her first bite, appearing a proper level of impressed. "Nico learned everything from her."

"Now, Nico, you know that's not true." Mrs. Yazawa chided her daughter as she poured herself a cup of coffee and joined the conversation. "You worked very hard on your own, including those part time kitchen jobs in college."

Nico winked at Maki, "But I learned about putting in love from Mama."

Maki chomped down on her latest forkful without actually pulling the fork out, grimacing.

"Nico, don't embarrass your guests. And don't you have something serious to discuss with Umi and Kotori?" Mrs. Yazawa was a firm believer in doing things in their proper order and work came first.

"Right." Nico slid her chair away from Maki, turning to Umi. Maki relaxed as the attention shifted away from her, although Nico's mom would still catch her glance and smile encouragingly, which was unnerving. "I called Ina. They need at least a 5 minute sample video by tomorrow morning. I started working on a script, which I emailed you, Umi. If you think it works, Nico adds some razzle dazzle and we're good to go."

"But where do you want to shoot the video, Nico? Your apartment? We can't use the studio." Umi's statement stilled the group around the table. Nico drooped slightly as she tried to remember anywhere they could rent space.

Maki played with her fork for a minute, then cleared her throat. "You could use the Nishikino North Pole Studios, if you didn't mind the drive. It's about two and a half hours." She put her fork down, "I don't mind skipping the thing tonight if it helps." Maki smiled at Nico, watching those ruby eyes brighten while Maki ignored the part of her brain that was previewing reactions when she got Nico there. But a text to Rin would get everything started and no one should be using the studio now. And she'd still be spending the evening with Nico. "If Umi and Kotori are busy, I have friends who might be able to help."

"No." Umi glanced at Kotori, "we want to help. I'm not sure about Honoka. She's going with Tsubasa Kira to the caroling dinner you were supposed to attend."

"Good for Tsubasa." Nico muttered, then went back to Mama approved practical, "You can run a camera, right, Umi?"

"Of course." Umi tapped the end of her nose and pointed at Nico, "I can do your job too. It's how I'm the best at mine."

Kotori giggled.

Maki had her phone out, watching Nico closely, "So…."

Nico held her glance for a long breath as Maki actively cycled through earnest, cheerful, helpful thoughts, squelching two - or maybe ten - "I wonder what she'll do with her lip makeup" segues. Then that smile beamed "All right, Nico is in."

M: Hey, Rin, I need the Snowflake Studio. To help Nico. And I need Eli not to know.

Rin was hiding out in Nozomi's office, ducking Eli's constant 'when is Maki coming back' questions and eating a quick bowl of ramen for a snack.

"Rin, instant food is not healthy." Nozomi glanced up from her screen.

"Did you eat breakfast, Nozomi?" Rin asked.

Nozomi shook her head.

"It's healthier than that."

"Santa Claus Is Comin' In A Boogie Woogie Choo Choo Train" began to play and Rin pulled out her phone.

"WOW! Way to go, Maki!"

"Rin? What is it?" Nozomi remembered this was Maki texting Rin and skipped past her first three thoughts about the message topic.

"She's bringing the Cookie Girl here." Rin shouted, ramen forgotten, typing urgently.

"Cookie Girl?"

"Nico." Rin's eyes glittered with Christmas morning joy.

It was Nozomi's turn for an "Wow" but hers was discreet and internal. "Eli can't know."

Rin tilted her head, "That's what Maki said. Why?"

"Well, Maki doesn't know it yet, but Eli found out Nico Yazawa's a reporter and is flipping out."

"So what?" Nozomi looked tired enough that Rin wondered if she should have been paying more attention to her friend, since Eli obviously wasn't.

"I don't want Eli to have extra stresses, Rin. She's busy enough this time of year." Nozomi rested her chin on her hand, pensive, "And she's been worried about Maki since the motorcycle accident. She wants Maki back here so there aren't so many unknowns."

Rin sat back in her chair, scratching her head, "I know Eli cares a lot. But Maki really likes Nico. And she hasn't REALLY liked anyone in a long time. Nico found her a piano."

Two pair of green eyes, both worried about two friends, connected. Nozomi nodded, "Okay, Rin. I'll take care of Eli. You get Nico in and out of here as quick and quiet as you can."

"Like Santa down a chimney." Rin bounded out of her chair.

Nozomi heard herself put Rin in charge of a quiet activity and amended, "Maybe Hanayo could help?"

"Good idea, Nozomi. She'll want to meet Nico too."

Maki was leaning over the kitchen counter, watching Nico pull cookies out of the oven. Nico caught the eagerness and turned with a frown, waving a spatula for emphasis, "DO NOT TOUCH THE COOKIES. These are the finished product for the show. They have to be perfect. Your studio doesn't have an oven…"

"I'll get one…" Maki interrupted, leaning close enough to sniff, until the spatula nearly tagged her on the nose. She pouted at Nico, but garnered no sympathy.

"...an oven Nico can trust, so hands off the cookies, Nishikino." Nico gestured to someone behind Maki, "Cotarou, Cocoa, play a game with Maki. Don't let her near the cookies."

"Nico!" Maki's whine was outshouted by two excited teenagers, who pulled her toward the couch.

A/N the second: I'm not a big Valentine's Day celebrator, but the Lunar New Year is nearing so here's to health, prosperity and good fortune in the Year of The Earth Dog. Thanks again for your support, comments, stories, etc. Have a fun festival! My plan is to take a mini break from the non fun parts of my to-do list and draw dogs in Chinese brush painting reminiscent mountainscapes.


	6. Chapter 6:North Pole (Nishkino) Invasion

Nico had a plan. Well, two plans. One was the well scripted plan to razzle dazzle the execs watching her audition, the other, well, the ingredients for the other were safely stashed in her dad's military duffle, underneath layers of clothes, her makeup kit and a few essential tools. The target of that plan was sitting in the driver's seat of Umi's sedan, merrily humming Christmas tunes as she vroomed along 20 miles an hour over the speed limit. Between them, Kotori and Nico had managed to distract Umi for the length of the trip. So they were making good time, had a solid script and there had been no incidents of road trip grumpy. So far, so good. Nico glanced at Kotori who was showing Umi pics from Honoko's date prep. Kotori nodded and flashed the ok sign.

Maki half turned her head and smiled, "We're almost there. It's not really an exit, there's an access road we use."

Nico frowned, "So no toll? That's legal?"

Maki shrugged. Of course, Nico asked questions, Nico was a reporter. Rin had texted that Eli had found out about the reporter thing and that was adding to her freakout, which was making extra problems for Nozomi. Rin was worried.

"Nico." Maki hesitated, "Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, if Nico can help you, I will." Nico was curious, Maki's mood having gone from festive to furtive.

"Don't ask too many questions." Immediately, Maki regretted her phrasing. It made it sound like she had something to hide, which she kind of did, but only because of Eli and tradition, not because Maki didn't trust Nico. Maki stumbled out another attempt, "I mean, can we just focus on your video. It's a really busy time and…"

Nico sounded a little subdued, "Nico appreciates your using your family resources to help."

"I want to help," Maki and the car leapt forward, "It's not that I don't tr...it's just…" Maki frowned, "Eli."

"Who is Eli?" Nico asked.

Head Elf was not a title Maki could offer her current listeners so she went with the best analogy she could think of "Eli's North Pole Nishikino's Chief Operating Officer. She's very involved in day to day operations, especially this time of year."

Nico's laugh brayed, "You're sneaking Nico in…"

Maki coughed and yes, the car might have swerved slightly, so now Maki could feel Umi paying close attention as well, "Not exactly…"

Nico poked Maki on the arm, "Will you or will you not get in trouble if you get caught showing Nico around the place."

Maki didn't want to take her hand off the wheel, partly because she couldn't decide whether to rub the spot where Nico poked her or fidget with her hair.

Umi leaned as far forward as her seatbelt allowed, "Is this true, Maki? Is helping Nico breaking any rules?"

Maki floored the gas and Umi paled, "It's my company, I can do what I want, Eli is NOT the boss of me."

Nico swallowed back a snigger at Maki's borderline adult disclaimer.

Maki expelled a loud breath. "Please let me deal with that." Lavender eyes flashed briefly at Nico, "It's not a problem, Nico, really. Trust me."

Nico's answer was instant, "Of course, Nico trusts you."

Having said that she trusted Maki, Nico could think of nothing else to compare the ongoing discussion to than a heist film. They had pulled off onto the access road, made a couple of quick turns on a suddenly foggy road and parked outside a cute diner. The staff just waved at Maki as she made her way into a horseshoe shaped booth in the back, where two women were sitting. One was almost as tiny as Nico, ginger haired, and as busy as a hummingbird's wings. The other was taller, sedate, with long, dark, purple tinted hair and a knowing smirk.

"MAKI!" the slim ginger rushed Maki, hugging her so hard Nico heard all the redhead's breath whoosh out.

"Rin." Maki's voice hit a whine of complaint even as she tolerated Rin hugging her. Then Rin dodged around Maki, who whirled suspiciously as Rin approached Nico, hand out.

"Hi, Nico! I'm Rin, Maki's best friend. Nozomi showed me your catching on fire video." The dark haired woman waved at Nico.

Maki grabbed Rin's collar and threw her back toward the booth, "Ignore them." Maki slid into the booth, "Where's Hanayo?"

"She's meeting us in a half an hour." Rin said, checking her phone. "She didn't want to leave the reindeer waiting. They get restless."

Maki nodded, as the confusion of the three visitors increased. Nico slid in next to Maki, Umi and Kotori across the table, next to Nozomi. Rin bounced happily in the middle.

"We'd better order lunch." Maki handed menus around, "Once we get inside, faster is better."

Nico wandered through the trees, glad she'd listened to Maki and dressed for outdoor travel. Cocoa's snow sneakers fit well enough. The air wasn't that cold, but there was an extra wintry chill and sparkle to it, Nico almost felt like she was walking on the set of a Modern Holiday Classic™. Bells tinkling in the distance, then nearing as hooves could be heard clomping through the snow only added to the effect. Maki was talking to Rin, hands drawing plans in the air. She paused to wink at Nico once. A sleigh drawn by two antlered reindeer appeared, a small, smiling woman at the reins, fair hair covered by a flap eared knitted cap.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin ran up to the driver, pushing herself up on the sleigh and kissing her cheek. Rin then came forward to pet the reindeer. "Hi, Hyuna, Hi, Hyeri" Then she pointed at the crowd behind Maki. "This is Nico and Umi and Kotori, Kayo-chin." Rin announced.

Hanayo waved, one hand still on the reins. Maki realized they'd be jammed in the sleigh, but it should work. "We'll load up here, and then head to the Studio's loading entrance."

"I'll run back and open the back doors." Rin sprinted off with a wave.

The driver twisted around to yell, "Be careful, Rin!" but Rin was already out of sight.

Maki waved Nico forward, "Nico, this is Hanayo, Rin's fiancee and one of my oldest friends. She takes care of the reindeer herd."

"Nice to meet you." Nico smiled.

Hanayo acknowledged the response with a quick nod, but she was already thinking about other matters, "If you just hand Nico in, Maki, I think we can fit everyone."

"Yeah, and Nozomi should have had enough of a headstart." Maki stepped closer to Nico, hands reaching out, "May I?"

Nico murmured agreement as Maki's hands settled on her waist and boosted Nico high enough that she could climb into the sleigh. Hanayo clucked at the reindeer, encouraging and steadying them. Umi stepped forward with Kotori, following Maki's motions, then jumping in to sit next to Kotori. Maki slid in next to Hanayo and the driver gave the reindeer the go ahead. Nico enjoyed the ride, trees seemed to bounce past them, sunlight sparkling through snow and ice crystals, bells in the air, music in the distance...she watched as Maki leaned forward, relaxed, a huge grin on her face as the sleigh continued deeper into the woods. From every angle, her pose read "Home." Nico had never seen the redhead so calm. Maybe it was the trees. Or the cool. She remembered SantaChan's anti air conditioned cool rants in July and August. Maybe being in the mountains kept things cooler year round...made sense. Nico made a mental note to ask Maki on the drive back to Tudor.

Nozomi considered, biting her lip and staring at her reflection in the mirror. The wrap dress clung attractively in all the right places, but if Eli was already in a bad mood, Nozomi dialing up the flirty would only put freeze the atmosphere between them. But the NorthPole Nishikino branded cardigan, though warm, made Nozomi feel frumpy. She shook herself, this was for Maki. Plus, Eli always smiled when she saw Nozomi sporting the company logo. Frumpy feel goods for Nozomi's maybe more than friend, while Maki did a HUGE favor for hers. That would have to do. Red wasn't Nozomi's best color either, not even top 3, but this was for a good cause. Nozomi put her arms in the cardigan, buttoned the middle button and prepared to brave Eli's office with her crisis.

Now, Nozomi cared too much about her job and the people she worked with to CREATE a crisis, however, she had developed a habit of postponing resolving a crisis that involved paperwork in case Eli needed a break from people management. Yesterday, handily, the payroll system had glitched, not acknowledging shift differentials and completely losing track of overtime hours, which at this time of year would not only mess with pay, but have a serious impact on bonuses. So real, not manufactured crisis, and while Nozomi was better at fixing face to face problems, no one could keep up with Eli when she trained those laser blues on an administrative problem. This one was knotty enough that it should give Maki and Rin the time they needed to get Nico in and out, if Nico was any good at her job, and everything Nozomi had found out indicated she was.

Nozomi gave herself one last check in the mirror, reluctantly leaving the mistletoe pin out of the ensemble. Eli was starting to get a twitch whenever she saw anything green and Nozomi was starting to regret that particular directive.

The sleigh pulled up in back of a huge building as Rin was sliding a wall open. Maki jumped down, grabbing Nico's duffle and box of tools and dumping them into Rin's arms. Then she offered a hand to Nico, who let Maki assist her in stepping down. Kotori and Umi followed.

Hanayo turned the sleigh in a careful circle around everyone. "I have to settle Hyuna and Rain, Maki, then I can help."

"That's fine, Hanayo." Maki waved.

"See you soon, Kayo-chin." Rin shouted over her shoulder as she bowed under the weight. Maki grabbed Nico's duffle and bounded into the studio. Nico, Umi and Kotori stopped at the entrance, awed by the size and the tech neatly arranged around a pristine kitchen, decorated for Christmas with miniature tinsel tossed trees and snowmen.

"I hope you were planning on a Christmas theme; it's kinda all we do around here." Maki waved an arm, "Welcome to North Pole Nishikino. Let me know what you need."

"But hurry." Rin muttered, Maki shoved her, shushing, as she watched Nico wander onto the set, eyes wide.

"Nico thought you were going to be impressed with our studio. Silly Nico." Nico glanced at Umi, who was torn between sadness at Honoka missing this opportunity and relief that she wouldn't have to monitor Honoka's behavior with equipment this expensive.

Maki paused as she carried Nico's duffle to the set, to whisper in Nico's ear, "I was impressed with you."

Nico almost blushed, but immediately started to bustle before she could get off track. "Rin, can you take Kotori somewhere I can change so she can lay out my outfit and makeup."

Rin took Kotori and the duffle bag off, Kotori shepherding carefully the garment bag that held Nico's change of clothes.

"Nico will set up here. Did Rin get the ingredients I needed?" Nico began to unpack her kitchen box.

"Yeah, she said everything's in the cabinets under the island, unless it's refrigerated." Maki pointed.

"Thanks, Maki. Can you show Umi the control booth while Nico sets up. And who's going to run the cameras."

Umi suddenly tensed, "Kotori can, I guess. Two cameras would be great though, if there's a hand held." Umi looked to Maki who nodded. 'Closeups would be helpful."

"We can position a camera to focus solely on the cooking, if that helps. And RIn and Hanayo can run cameras. W...they made a lot of goofy videos as kids."

"They…?" Nico asked.

Maki kicked her boot, "Um..."

Nico laughed, "Thanks, Maki. This is amazing. I need a half an hour for prep, Umi, then I'll get changed and we can get started."

Umi nodded approval, "That sounds like a good plan. Maki can help me familiarize myself with the equipment while you get ready."

"Maki is the best host." Nico blew a kiss at Maki, missing the raging blush when she ducked under the counter to start pulling out ingredients.

"Eli." Nozomi let herself stagger a little, eyes wide, breath rapid. Eli patted the shoulder of the elf she was in conversation with and turned her attention to the interruption.

"Did something happen? Are you okay?" Eli smiled, arm hand reaching toward Nozomi's back. Eli actually seemed in a fairly good mood. Nozomi hestated, but only briefly. Maki was no good at improvising. Nozomi would have to see this through.

"Payroll." Nozomi kept her voice even and efficient. "The system's screwed up. It's not reflecting shift differentials and two weeks worth of overtime has disappeared. If we can't find a way to restore the information, we'll have to go through the schedule and time cards and walk Aditha in IT through what we need."

"Don't worry, Nozomi, this happened last month. Once we figure out who's affected, it's an easy fix. I had Aditha code a workaround if it ever happened again." Eli hugged Nozomi with one hand. Nozomi started to wonder why Eli was taking this so well.

"Ummm...Eli." Nozomi leaned her head on Eli's shoulder, "you seem in a good mood…"

Eli grinned, "Maki decided to come back."

Nozomi stopped, choosing her words carefully, "You saw her?"

Eli shook her head, eyes glittering, ease in her walk, "No, but now that she's back, we can get over all this motorcycle-reporter-overspending nonsense and lock in on a successful Christmas Eve."

"Eli." Nozomi's voice rang in the hall.

"Yes?"

"How do you know Maki's back?"

"After the accident, I activated the Santa Tracker." Eli stated. "It can track anyone who's using the NPP app. Maki's been mostly testing the Santa Sack™. I look forward to hearing her evaluation."

"Eli, you can't do that." Nozomi found herself shouting, hands in front of her, trying not to shake Eli. "She's not a lost 2 year old."

"What if she had another accident? We'd be glad to know where she was then." Eli shrugged off Nozomi's ire.

"Did you inform her that you took this action?" Nozomi was calmer, not less angry, but quieter anger.

Another shrug, "Let's go fix your problem, Nozomi. Then maybe we can sit down to dinner?"

"Oh, Eli. My problem is nothing compared to the one you have." Nozomi turned away, "You'll have to do the payroll fix on your own. I have an errand to run."

Maki printed out a copy of the script Nico and Umi had worked so hard on during the ride here. As she read through it, Maki could see Nico winking and smiling. She half spun her seat and started playing something on her mini midi keyboard. She watched as the music scrolled across the screen, watching the time as she listened through the headphones loose around her ears. One quick replay, a click at 15.7 seconds, a change in chords and she handed the headphones to Umi. "Think Nico will like this? I recorded an intro."

Umi listened, one hand cupped around an earpad, eyes closed. A finger roll indicated Maki should repeat the loop. Then Umi opened her eyes, "That's perfect. Nico will love it." Umi handed the headphones back. "Thank you, Maki."

Maki grunted and went back to her keyboard, "Do you want one piece for transitions or multiple?"

Umi remembered courting Kotori, searching all over Baltimore for a specific fabric that Kotori needed to complete an outfit, patiently running errands during the long nights Kotori spent working on her first costume design job for a short film, driving 10 minutes out of her way to bring Kotori her favorite coffee and pastry the week before filming. Practical romance. Being helpful while distracting yourself from the sensations being near the woman you wanted engendered.

"I think one, but we should ask Nico."

Maki nodded, glancing to where Nico was explaining to Rin how she wanted the shots to look. Nico hands flew over the countertop as she explained. Maki thought it was probably a relief that Rin did everything nearly as fast as Nico. Anyone else might have been lost. But both Umi and Kotori seemed to exist in a lower gear and they kept up. Maki wouldn't want Nico to slow down at all for her, Nico's vibrancy promised adventures Maki wanted to share.

Umi had a different thought, "Nico, remember, slow down a bit for the audience. They won't be able to follow along at full speed."

"Thanks, Umi."

Nico hadn't changed yet. Maki was getting restless, curious about what Nico would wear, if her lips would have a blizzard of snow or be dusted with gold. Underneath the restlessness was concern about Eli finding out about this and lecturing Maki about misuse of corporate resources IN FRONT of Nico. Maki cringed in advance embarassment at that image, hitting a wrong note and drawing Umi's attention.

Nico shouted, "Don't let anyone touch anything. I'm going to go get dressed."

Umi flashed a thumbs up. Maki put her headphones on, knocking out three quick, merry pieces while thinking about what Nico and peppermint and biting into crispy Snickerdoodles would sound like. A woodwind, with a quick piano chord and a quick snare for the crunchy flavor. Or maybe cinnamon was more of a sax?

Nico was a blur around the set, doing a dry run before she worked with the actual ingredients. Maki took out her phone and snapped a quick picture from where she was sitting behind her laptop tweaking tempos based on Nico's pace, which was at least three times as fast as Maki could do anything without the added boost of an engine. She considered posting it on TWIG, which reminded her she'd never gotten a reply from StormCookie. A quick check showed no response still and no new posts from StormCookie. Maki saved the Nico photo and snapped a quick shot of the music on her laptop captioned with "Setting a Christmas mood for a surprise project." Usually, StormCookie responded, but it was her business blog so maybe she was taking a weekend off. Maybe she was talking to her cute girl again. Maki smiled and leaned forward, chin propped on her hands as Nico did a twirl, singing a chorus of "Jingle Bells." Just being in the same room was enough to get a buzz, Maki thought. Nico had enough energy to fill even this space. Maki wondered if she'd ever attempted to break into a bigger market than Tudor. It might have been hard for Nico to leave her family. Cocoa and Cotaro had told Maki how Nico had taken care of them even when she was attending to college.

"Hey, Maki!" Nico called out and Maki jumped back from her meandering train of thought to see the dark haired beauty waving to her, "Play that intro bit again, Nico wants to work on a dance."

Maki nodded and swept the cursor to that part of the music. Nico's foot tapped along, head nodding to the beat.

Suddenly Nico was heading toward Maki, arms out, "Maki's amazing. This'll help prove Nico is the consumate professional. I can't thank you enough." Nico's lips were a deep red with small flecks of silver and Maki was breathless, heart rate thrumming like a mambo beat, watching them come closer. Then Nico was hugging her, another kiss on the cheek, but Nico's lips lingered as she whispered, "Nico can't thank you enough, Maki."

When Nico pulled back, Maki's hands were clasped in her lap so she didn't rub her cheek or twist her hair. The redhead had a slight blush and was looking past her laptop, "Hey, Nico?"

"What is it?" Nico leaned into Maki, enjoyed the proximity, resisting the temptation to play with Maki's hair and almost paying attention to the music.

"If you get the job, where would you go?" Maki tapped a few keys but as far as Nico could tell, it was just random motion.

"Oh, the network HQ is located in Brooklyn, but Nico would only have to fly in for meetings. The pitch is for Nico to produce things remotely at first...we'd find someplace in Tudor to rent, you don't have to worry about that. Nico wouldn't be needing to bother you again." Nico glanced around, "This place is amazing though. What do you film here?"

Maki shifted and Nico let her hand drop to her side as Maki moved swiveled her stool, amethyst eyes not as bright as they'd been, "Safety videos, news updates, we have a half hour morning and midnight show that covers local and corporate stories."

"That sounds fun."

"Nozomi says it's good for morale. She interviews people, takes lots of video footage. She and Rin go to toy conventions and things like that."

"That's one of the things Nico likes best about the job, interacting with people, getting them to tell Nico their stories." Nico's eyes gleamed as she tapped out a rhythm on Maki's shoulders, "When Nico has her own show, so many people will clamor to spend some one on one time with the number one interviewer on the air."

Maki tensed, half closing her laptop and standing abruptly, "I'd better check on Umi."

"She'll be fine." Nico was puzzled by the disruption in the friendly mood she'd been building, "She's still riding the relief at not having to herd Honoka through all this expensive equipment."

Maki chuckled, her momentary begrudging of Nico's popularity dissipated, "It's been Rin proofed, Honoka would have been fine."

Nico shook her head, "You weren't there when she took out the power for 58% of the lower Susquehanna Valley while trying to get in the air video at a hot air balloon event. We had a private ambulance on call for awhile after that. Umi still almost screams if she sees a kid with a balloon."

"Ha." Maki flicked Nico's shoulder, "That's nothing to the Christmas Eve Rin let the reindeer loose and all of our European deliveries ended up 6 hours behind schedule...everyone was wrangling reindeer and no one could find Rin and Hanayo nearly split in two with worry. Papa said..." Maki froze when she saw the off look in Nico's eye, curiosity wrestling with suspicion…."um" Maki flailed, physically and verbally, suddenly seeing Eli's icy glare if Nico started asking questions about Christmas "...we were like 5 and I didn't really understand what was going on...or what day it was…or..."

"What's up?" Rin bumped Maki's side. "I'm ready. Umi's REALLY cool and Kotori says we should add a darker green to the delivery uniform. Where's Kayochin?"

Nico turned, watching Rin closely as she spoke, "Maki was just telling me about letting all the reindeer out and the delivery delays…"

Maki was behind Nico making frantic "no" signals, crossing her forearms, frowning, and willing understanding into Rin. A puzzled Rin shrugged, "Yeah, no biggy, things are really crazy around here every year before S...:"

Maki practically bowled Rin over with Nico when she pushed the smaller woman toward the set, "Let's get started. We promised Nozomi we'd be fast."

"Yeah, we did." Rin ran back to her camera.

"All right." Nico frowned, which Maki couldn't look away from, "Nico is not here to ask questions, Nico is here to catapult to the next level, with the kind assistance of the wonderful Maki." Nico blew a kiss to Maki, who didn't notice as she was too focused on whispering to Rin.

"Just forget I mentioned the reindeer thing. We don't want Nico finding out too much." Maki felt her heart drop as she said that. Why couldn't she share everything with Nico? Nico was at least a friend...Maki glanced at Nico, who was making sure the placement of everything was exactly where they'd put spike tape, maybe more when this craziness was over and Maki had a minute to talk to her. But for now it was best to stay focused on helping Nico get her video segment done for tomorrow, and figure out anything else later. Maki shoved her hands deep in her pockets, standing a little apart from Rin, trying to get lost enough in Nico's smile and snappy patter to forget the urge to pull Nico aside, outside, away from everyone, deep in the pine trees, and just…her imagination stopped there, with Nico brushing a kiss on her cheek, one hand on her forearm. Wait, why did it have to stop there. Wait, Nico, was calling her name, why, how long had she zoned out for?

"Maki?" Nico had paused. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, what do you need?"

"Can you play the intro for Nico."

"Sure." Maki rushed back to her laptop, made sure the speakers were connected and started the music.

Nico held up a hand, "Let Nico countdown from 5. Please."

"Yeah, Maki. Do your job." Rin stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry." Maki hung her head, reminding herself of important things: Take a deep breath. Do things in the right order. Listen to Nico. Don't get distracted. If Rin starts sniggering, ignore her.

Nico glanced up to where Umi was sitting behind a bank of consoles, "I think the local talent is good to go, Umi. Are you ready?"

Umi's voice came over the sound system. "We're good to go whenever you are, Nico. Kotori's got the sound levels all set. We'll adjust if anything spikes."

"All right. Let's get started." Nico shook herself, then looked straight into the fixed camera. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Maki hit play. Nico twirled and came out of it right as the music faded. "Want to impress a girl. Polish your cookie making game. Nothing like ginger spice to put a little snap in your dating life." Nico stopped. "Hey, Umi, could we drop in a gif of Ginger Spice there or would that be too much?"

Umi sounded like a stormy goddess, hailing hesitation from above. "I don't think we have the time to find and edit in gifs, Nico." Some static, then a break in the clouds, "I could do a pop up video type of thing pretty quickly, just to give the idea of what we might do with a longer deadline."

"Good idea." Nico hummed, "I'll take it from the top." There she was flying three times faster than everyone as she returned to her starting place. "Ready, Maki?"

"Ready."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Maki had almost forgotten to swipe back to the start, but Nico's countdown gave her enough time to recover from that near blooper. Maki would be glad to go back to working on something linear after this. Nico's back and forth, switching near instantly from onstage charisma to off stage competence was making Maki dizzy.

After a few more false starts, they were finally in a flow. Nico had the wet ingredients mixed and was about to measure out the flour when two doors flew open simultaneously, the sliding door clanging in the back of the studio and the double door whooshing open in the front. Rin had obviously forgotten to tell Umi where the "LIVE" switch that activated the red warning lights was. A gust of wind blew in with Hanayo and suddenly Nico was blustering and covered in very fine white flour. Hanayo screamed, Maki's mouth fell open as Rin nearly fell to the floor laughing. Nico was in a bright red dress with a bold white stripe that suddenly became a snow covered clothingscape. Then there was a bellow. Eli's voice. Damn.

"What the hell is going on here, Rin? Maki? Who authorized this?" Eli's rush to the scene had also caught her in the flour shower, but she brushed it off her white suit jacket. Her voice drilled through the surprised incoherencies of Umi and Nico.

"Hi, Eli." Maki waved.

"Maki." Eli was nose to nose with Maki, the miniscule height advantage somehow magnified by her rising indignation.

Nico was suddenly in between them, "Maki's helping me."

Eli looked down her nose at Nico, but somehow, it wasn't nearly as effective as Eli intended it to be, "You shouldn't even be here, Yazawa."

How do you know…" Nico spun to face Maki, "Did you tell her about me on your date? I saw you downtown…"

"DATE!?" Maki and Eli tried to outshout each other; Rin actually did fall onto the floor and started rolling back and forth, laughing hysterically until she bumped Maki, who kicked her to the side, there was a chair being shoved back into the wall sound over the speaker, followed by a "What's going on? Kotori, stop recording," and Hanayo stood blinking apologetically in the middle of the open wall.

Maki stuttered, not even sure where to start, totally ignoring Eli to focus on a Nico, who in a less serious mood would be looking like a ridiculous and adorable sugar dusted cookie but right now, seemed actually to be mainlining manic murderous snow person, red eyes dangerously lit. "N...Nico...I...I wasn't...no one is...nobody's...Eli…"

"No," Rin was practically choking, "you don't mean nobody, Maki, you mean No...zomi."

"Well, hello everybody." Nozomi's voice trilled from the door, "I see Eli beat me here."

Eli's turn to spin, confronting a Nozomi who'd ditched the company cardigan, "You knew about this."

"Of course I did, Eli. People trust me." Nozomi smirked at Maki and shook her head at Rin. Hanayo was crouching next to Rin, who was now on her back, staring at the ceiling, still vibrating with laughter.

"People trust me." Eli countered.

"People trust you to do your job, Eli, not consider their feelings." Nozomi sighed, petting Eli on the arm, "Because you don't. You don't even consider your feelings."

"My feelings are" Eli pulled back, sounding choked up, "that no one cares about the things I work so hard to protect."

"Elichi is cheating." Nozomi blew out a thin stream of air, too aware of how Eli's eyes were pleading for support.

Maki wasn't that polite, bulldozing into their moment. "I care. I just know I can trust Nico."

Nico was about to say something, but Maki's raw honesty derailed her as she watched the redhead march right up to the glam blonde she WASN'T dating, fists clenched. Nico decided to just wait and see what happened next. Rin sat up, helped by Hanayo, and Umi appeared suddenly, moving to join Nico.

Eli closed her eyes, then turned, looking past Maki to Nico, who was somehow, dusted with a fine coat of flour, a stern Umi standing by, managing to still pull off a professional demeanor. "She signs a NDA." Eli's hands waved wildly. "If any of this ends up anywhere, we sue."

Maki shifted so she was blocking Nico from Eli's glare, "No, what happens is you go back to your job and I finish helping Nico."

Umi glanced at Nico, who was taking a moment to rub her cheek and see how much flour she could scrape off. Umi couldn't tell if Nico had made any difference. There would definitely need to be a reshoot.

Nozomi had stepped forward, next to Eli, hand reaching out to her, "Eli?"

Maki and Eli had blocked out anything but their intensifying staring battle. When Maki's arms swung back, Nico decided she did not need to be in the middle of a battle for corporate dominance. Nico had an important audition to ace on a very short deadline and a very long list of things she'd rather see Maki doing.

Time to solve this. Nico strode forward, white dust a fog as she moved. "This is ridiculous. Eli, right?" Nico's tone demanded a response from Eli, who nodded. Now that Nico had her attention, she could settle this and could get back to work. "I don't need to sign a NDA. I wouldn't without consulting my lawyer at length. We'll be done in a couple of hours and then you never need to see Nico again." Maki grunted. Nico rolled her eyes but the redhead couldn't see it. This wasn't about Maki right now, this was about getting this disturbed, tyrannical distraction out of Nico's space, even if it was only borrowed space.

"Elichi, why don't we go deal with the payroll glitch and then you can tell Maki exactly how you knew she was back." Nozomi hummed, quirking an eyebrow at Maki, who was suddenly very attentive as Eli squirmed at the threat underlying Nozomi's cheery chirps.

"What do you mean? Didn't someone just see me?" Maki asked.

Eli mumbled something as Nozomi slipped an arm through hers, dragging the fading Head Elf away from the agitated Nishikino heir. Nico blew out a relieved breath, causing flour to fly up and tickle Maki into nearly sneezing. Rin had almost recovered her feet, thanks to Hanayo, but the room was silent as worried lavender eyes searched Nico's for a clue to her mood. Nico clapped her arms together, flour flying everywhere, Maki coughing in confusion.

"Guess it's time for Nico to fix this." Nico announced, crimson eyes as frisky as her tone.

Umi, knowing her friend very well, realized Nico must have had some kind of inspiration, "Do you need to change, Nico? Perhaps there's a laundr…"

Nico chuckled, "Nope. Nico is a genius. We can still do this. No changes necessary. Are you ready, Rin?"

Rin nodded. Hanayo had been attempting to apologize since Rin got to her feet, but that had turned into a series of background squeaks as conversations escalated around her.

Maki fell back, watching as Nico and Umi had a quick discussion, Nico's hands leaving flour trails everywhere as she pointed out various items on the set and toggled her fingers back and forth between two of the cameras. Umi started out frowning, but as Nico continued, her eyes brightened and she began making her own suggestions. There was a brief lull, Nico searching the cabinets for something, Umi considering camera options and Maki spoke up.

"Nico?"

"Hmmmm." Nico was tapping her fingers down the counter, considering.

"Can I help?" Maki had retreated back to her laptop, fidgeting with tabs.

"Just keep looking cute and playing your awesome loops for Nico."

Rin giggled; Maki gave Rin the side eye.

"Kotori can you get set to record?" Umi asked, glancing back toward the console booth.

Kotori's voice lilted over the speakers, "Of course, Umi."

"Get ready for Nico to razzle dazzle." Nico turned her back on everyone, head dropped, hands to the side, clutching something in her right hand. Umi subtly shifted the closest camera, nodding at Rin.

"Everything's live, Nico. It's all yours." Kotori's voice squeaked with excitement. Hanayo, her eyes on Nico, had drifted behind Maki.

"Okay, Maki, give me an intro in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Maki hit play, tension bringing her forward, curious about what Nico would do next. The tiny, sable haired spitfire spun with a smile bright enough, even through the flour obscuring her features, to make it seem like the lights in the room had just dimmed. Then with a quick swipe of her towel, she cleaned off her face, pale skin reddish, sprinkles of white still marring lipstick and snowing mascara.

"Hello, fellow lovers of the cute girl, Nico Ni is here to help you with that holiday date. Completely screwed up your kitchen like Nico here? Well, good news, now you've got a funny story for your hot date. But we don't want her to think we're a slob, right? So Nico will teach you 5 easy kitchen cleaning tips to get your kitchen in shape while you wait for the takeout to be delivered."

Nico paused, pulling out a cleaning sponge and her smartphone, "Nico suggests ordering pizza, but not such a good pizza that she pays no attention to you. And make sure you know if she's a wine, beer, soda or water drinker. Nico suggests sparkling water, with a splash of lime to start." Nico put the phone down. "But before we get to that, if you don't have any kind of cleaning product, make sure you keep baking soda around." Nico produced a yellow box, poured chunky white powder on the sponge and then wet it, "It'll also help deodorize, which is important."

Nico proceeded to give a master class in cleaning a kitchen in 3 minutes, 45 seconds flat, which left 1 minute, 15 seconds to hop up on the counter, pour herself out some sparkling water, cut a twist of lime for it and sing 30 seconds of "How Little We Know," kicking her feet back and forth and looking casual and relaxed and perfect in her probably ruined dress.

"How little we know  
How much to discover  
What chemical forces flow  
From lover to lover

How little we understand - what touches off that tingle  
That sudden explosion when two tingles intermingle  
Who cares to define what chemistry this is?"

Nico raised her glass, "Know more with Nico."

Hanyo burst into spontaneous applause; Rin whistled. Umi relaxed for the first time all day. Maki, after the initial startle of Hanayo going off like a cheerleading bomb behind her, kept staring as Nico kept sparkling. It wasn't just lighting, it was charm, charisma, attraction, explosive...Maki's brain looped Nico's vocals...tingles...the song continued in her head, a much more personal performance, Nico leaning in, a piano instead of her laptop, not candlelighting, too easy to knock off, but maybe moonlight, 'who cares with your lips on mine, how ignorant bliss is. So long as you kiss me and the world around me..."

Shatters. "Maki?" Nico's voice broke into the excitement rising around Maki and the musician jumped guiltily. Nico appeared bemused, not annoyed, and she slid next to Maki's laptop, still giving off puffs of flour, offering Maki the other crystal glass. Maki took it, her hand trembling slightly, and sipped slowly, not meeting Nico's eyes. "Did you like Nico's brilliant improvisation?"

Maki nodded, swallowed, then put the glass down, willing Rin to just shut up in advance, but Hanayo was a very thoughtful friend and Maki could see her whispering to Rin, leading her to the back of the studio. Umi had headed back to the booth, "S...suits you much better than the news."

"Exactly." Nico gleamed, Maki could feel it. "Nico's been saying that for years. Maybe someone will finally listen."

Maki drummed up enough bravery to look directly at Nico, "I'm sure they will."

"I have something to tell you." Nico stood, taking Maki's hand and pulling her back toward the dressing room. Maki's stomach flipped.

"Okay."

"I may have to borrow your shower again." Nico sat Maki on the couch, grabbed a pile of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, pausing for a quick ruffle of Maki's hair. Maki couldn't just sit. A quick look in the mirror. Nico had left some of her hair standing straight up, which looked ridiculous so Maki quickly smoothed it out, then started fidgeting with how the neck of her gray merino sweater fell, twisting around when it suddenly felt scratchy against the back of her neck. Nico shuffled back into the room, oversized sweater and jeans back on, fuzzy red and white candy socks sliding across the floor to where she'd left her duffle.

Rather than just stand and wait for Nico to say or do something, Maki picked up the conversation. "If you need to use my shower, there's guest townhouses."

"Oh, Maki doesn't want Nico to see where she lives? Need a 'Know More With Nico' with 5 easy steps to cleaning your living room to impress a cute girl."

Once again, somehow it was so easy for Nico to charm when saying something outrageous like that, which Maki would stumble over, even if she were describing someone else, someone Nico.

"No." Maki couldn't help it, the embarrassment made her sound sullen.

"Roommate? Don't tell me you live with El…" Nico snorted as Maki got increasingly red.

"No. My parents." Maki watched Nico carefully but there was no recoil, "I travel so much, I never really needed a place of my own."

"Right. Maki's off somewhere new every six months or so…" Now Nico's voice was the one full of minor notes.

Maki rushed into the gathering doldrums, "Only because I want to…"

Nico didn't believe in lingering in down moods and she'd found what she wanted. One beaten up green Thermos, one box carefully wrapped in candy cane colored paper and a bright red ribbon. She put them down in front of the mirror, arranged as artfully as two objects could be and snapped a quick pic, typing and swiping even more rapidly. Maki picked up the thermos. Looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"It goes with the present." Nico nudged, obviously pleased with herself. "And check your notifications."

Why would Nico know her phone was vibrating in her pocket? Had she sent a text? Maki pulled out her phone, TWIG notification, StormCookie had sent her a message.

Maki opened the app. StormCookie's had sent her Nico's pic with the caption: So, SantaChan, Step 5 in StormCookie's Easy Steps To Romance and Sexcess™ is tell the Cute Girl you like her. For real impact, give her something she loves. Check in the box, SantaClueless."

Maki stared at Nico for a long moment, thoughts racing, if Nico was StormCookie, she'd been having all those late night conversations with Nico, wanting room service to deliver Nico to her room...which had happened when...when had Nico known, Maki's knees shook, a nervous tremor, and Nico was right there, hands on her waist, guiding Maki to the chair, then dropping the gift into her lap, "C'mon, Red and Ravishing," Maki's head snapped around as Nico's voice smoothly rolled out mischief coated compliments, "don't make Nico wait."

"When did you…" Maki's hands reached for the box, but her brain was still desperately working out the clues and stumbling over the memory of the awful, sandy cookie taste in her mouth after she'd snuck cookies on Nico's set. Maybe Rin was right and she should just buy a cookie factory. But Storm...Nico knew so much about cooking…and Nico had found her a piano...and ever since Maki'd met her, she couldn't stop seeing Nico's face, features lovely and lively and curious, whenever she closed her own eyes.

"When I saw the Santa hat bunny in your bathroom." Nico admitted, pouring milk out of the thermos.

"But those cookies…"

"What cookies?" Nico was starting to recognize some of Maki's moods and this one was confusion. Which was infecting Nico.

Maki frowned at the memory. "On the set. When I visited the station. They were terrible."

"You really are only interested in food." Nico snorted, grabbing the box back and ripping off the now wasted A-list level wrapping paper job.

"Please don't talk to Rin again. Ever." Maki suddenly had a window open into a view of endless, future teasing.

Nico's hand was under Maki's nose and there was a darkly sweet smell, a gingery invitation."Open up."

Maki's mouth opened automatically, the aroma a driving temptation.

Nico shoved something in, "Chew."

Maki bit down and shards of crystal ginger heat crackled between her teeth as she savored the molasses filling her mouth, crispiness melting into mouthwateringly soft caramel sweetness with just a kick of cloves. Lavender eyes wide, Maki chewed slowly, tastebuds relishing every zesty crumb.

"Nico didn't bake those cookies you had. Nico told you not to eat them. Jill the PA baked them. Nico is paid for her on camera work, not her cooking. Nico is the best AND cutest cook you will ever meet. Jill is a poisoner in training. Never eat anything Jill hands you."

Maki grabbed the cookies back and took Nico's hand, her voice, matter of fact; bright eyes full of awe, "Marry me, Nico."

"How about dating first?" Nico's fingers caressed Maki's cheek, crimson eyes finally able to unabashedly glory in every gorgeous detail. Maki's eyes never left Nico's, even as the redhead popped another cookie in her mouth, chewing with thoughtful consideration. Then with a nod, she put the cookies aside, her hand on Nico's waist, "Nope. These are too good. Has to be marriage."

"KISS THE COOKIE GIRL!" Rin's shout announced her boisterous fall through the not completely closed door she'd been eavesdropping behind, Hanayo following.

Maki grinned, flicking a finger in her best friend's direction, "That too." Suddenly Nico was in Maki's lap and her lips were on Nico's, a gentle touch, warm spices tingling as much as Maki's tongue did, licking the scattered crumbs mashed between their mouths, pushing forward, lips opening, Nico trying to control a swirl of sensations as her hands slid through Maki's hair and she angled for the next kiss.

"We'll see you later, Maki." Hanayo could barely be heard over the sound of her dragging a protesting Rin out of the room and solidly closing the door.

"Your friends are silly." Nico whispered.

"Your lips are delicious." Maki nipped forward.

"I think those are the crumbs from yours." Nico bopped Maki's nose with hers, "You may have a problem."

Maki shrugged, taking the time for a lingering caress of Nico's ear. "Rin says cookiesexuals don't exist. She looked it up."

Nico had to force back a giggle. Here was Maki, glorious lavender eyes full of fresh wonder and yet, the word "cookiesexual" had just come out of the most sensuously luscious red lips Nico had ever seen. She wanted to know every crack of them. Nico raised a finger and slowly traced their center, watching Maki's eyes as something primal poured quickly into their artless depths, "Less talking."

Maki pouted, but Nico's mouth followed her finger and Maki suddenly had trouble remembering her own name, let alone...and when Nico heard the whisper of a moan vibrate under her searching mouth, she knew conversation was over and those lush, dream building lips were hers.

CHRISTMAS EVE, VARIOUS LOCATIONS

Nozomi, in pajama pants, a North Pole Nishikino t-shirt and fuzzy tanuki slippers came sprinting down the central hall. Eli's call had sounded urgent. Everything had been wrapped and packed, everyone was out on their runs, what could have possibly happened. Eli stood outside the door of her office, pacing nervously, dressed in a short blue and white dress Nozomi had never seen before.

"What happened, Eli? What's wrong." Nozomi grabbed Eli by the arms, pulling her close, "Did something happen to Maki again?"

Eli coughed, her smile embarrassed, "You're going to have to write me up, Nozomi."

"Why? What happened?"Anxiety wasn't helping Nozomi catch her breath, nor was the way Eli's eyes were lingering on the logo on her t-shirt. "Eli!"

"I violated protocol." Eli admitted, with a slight blush.

"Are you tracking Maki again. This is ridiculous." Nozomi was usually mild of temper, but the non PG-13 romance she'd been watching had just hit its first climax and instead of being warm with a bowl full of popcorn, here she was panting in a hall with an Eli on overdose levels of attractive and annoying.

"I hacked your Christmas list."

"I didn't write one." Nozomi started to pull out her hair. Eli was infrequently infuriating but when she was...

Eli took her hand, interrupting a growl. "I hacked Santa's Christmas list and looked you up." The door to Eli's office opened and Nozomi glanced inside. Eli's desk and multiple screens had disappeared, replaced by a small table, lace tablecloth, two chairs, candles, instrumental music and an array of what smelled like Nozomi's favorite dishes, "Merry Christmas, Nozomi. I'm sorry for adding to your workload."

Nozomi stepped back, agitated. "I'm not dressed. I'm in the middle of a movie. You…" Nozomi looked Eli up and down, no matter how hard Eli worked, she never skipped her morning ballet exercises and the dress was floofy and form fitting enough that Eli could have stepped right into performing as the Sugar Plum Fairy, "look amazing."

Eli still had Nozomi's hand and yanked her forward, pointing up to a small clump of green with white berries, "I also finally complied with your mistletoe directive. Shouldn't you encourage that kind of behavior?" Eli's eyes were so soft and so kind with an iceberg of lovely under the sharp blue tip. "You look beautiful, Nozomi, you always do. I'm going to pay more attention."

What the hell, Nozomi thought, if she'd fallen asleep in front of her screen, she might as well enjoy this flight of her imagination's fancy. But when Eli's lips brushed hers, they were cold enough to be real and warm enough that Nozomi almost cried, "Elichi."

"I love the way you say my name." Eli whispered, stealing another kiss with a smile.

Nozomi followed Eli's graceful curves into the room now full of her favorite things. Merry Christmas indeed, she thought.

Tsubasa, dressed in a borrowed Washington Spirit hoodie and her take out the garbage jeans, wondered again why she was clambering up a precariously balanced 20 foot ladder. Then Honoka turned back to check she was keeping up, her incandescent grin replacing the sun, and Tsubasa doubled her speed, damn the wind cutting through her gloves. Honoka hopped onto the roof, then offered a hand to pull Tsubasa up.

"Why are we here again, Honoka?" Tsubasa possibly should have taken the bring a jacket advice Umi had given her when they'd split off into their separate evenings after a joint Christmas Eve dinner.

"Yukiho always gave me grief about Santa not visiting cause I was on the naughty list when we were kids, so I thought a good scare to get even would be just the ticket." Honoka stomped playfully across the roof at a speed that made Tsubasa calculate slopes and rates of fall, and then she had a vision involving the precarious ladder before Honoka called out again. "Do I sound like a reindeer?" Honoka jumped, soundly thumping the roof and falling into the chimney with a belly laugh, "ho hO HO!"

Practical was down on the ground in a parka, Tsubasa realized, and what had climbed up here on the roof with a ladder that was going to fall and crush Practical in another three jumps, was joy and excitement. Honoka threw her knitted hat up in the air, opened her mouth to catch a snowflake Tsubasa could barely spot, bounced 10 feet forward on all fours and rolled over to point at the sky, "See all those stars?"

"No."

"Why not?" Honoka sounded worried.

"Because I'm looking at you." Tsubasa knelt, ignoring the cold, so very easy to do as the brightness of Honoka Kosaka eclipsed everything else about this night.

Umi was nervous and kept twisting the ring in her pocket, afraid a gap would suddenly open and the ring would fall down her pants, into her shoe, dig into her foot and she'd draw up her knee, knocking Kotori sideways into the tree, starting a fire on throw rug.

"Umi, is everything all right?" Kotori's head was resting on Umi's shoulder as they sat, illuminated by twinkling lights, music playing quietly in the background.

Claude Thornhill's Snowfall started its beautiful, rolling melody and Umi knew it was now or never. She'd been ashamed catching the ring on Nico's finger this past week and knowing that for ten years now, since they started dating in high school, Kotori had not had the acknowledgement of the seriousness of Umi's feelings that she deserved. Now or never, Umi told herself, and stood, offering a hand to Kotori, "May I have this dance."

Kotori stood, her slender, strong hand fitting Umi's perfectly as they started to move together. Her hair brushed Umi's cheek as she whispered. "I love this song."

"I know." Umi brought them closer together. If she didn't have to meet Kotori's eyes, she could get through this. "I know so many things about you, Kotori Minami, and I always find something new to love, every day." Umi paused. Kotori seemed to have stopped breathing, but the music continued and so did Umi. "That's what I want to do. Every day. Find out something new to love about you. I love you, Kotori. M...marry me."

"Umi." Kotori stopped, hand tilting up Umi's chin, golden eyes the only light in the world for Umi. Kissing Kotori had always been an out of body experience for Umi, daring her to be a braver person than she'd ever thought she could, but this kiss, this wasn't a call to bravery, this was Kotori's gentle stamp, approving and accepting every one of Umi's hesitations, every day of doubt, every hidden fear. One whispered word embraced and purified them all. "Yes."

Umi soared.

"Hey, Kayochin, you forgot your dinner." Rin ran into the stable, carrying a large sack. Hanayo was preparing blankets for the next round of reindeer to return. "Did Maki get back from Australia yet?"

"Yeah, she took Hyeri to Tudor." Hanayo smiled, glad the young reindeer would get some flight experience. She was too skittish to work in a team.

"You do such a good job, Kayochin." Rin hugged her fiancée.

"Thanks, Rin."

Rin released Hanayo, spreading a blanket in the back of the stable, taking two bentos out of the sack, "Sit down for a minute, I brought your favorite curry. And rice." Rin held up one of the bentos, "You must be tired and hungry."

Hanayo nodded, adding one last blanket to the stack and then joining Rin, who pulled her close, keeping her in a loose hug as Hanayo opened the bento full of rice with a smile, "Thanks, Rin."

"Anything for my Kayochin."

Hanayo took a bite of rice, then laid her head on Rin's shoulder, "Tomorrow, we stay cozy in bed all day, right?"

Rin chuckled, thinking she might need a quick run on the indoor track to tire herself out while Hanayo finished her chores. "Only for you. I love you, Kayochin."

"I love you too, Rin." Hanayo muttered around a mouthful of rice and curry.

Nico had fallen asleep on her mother's couch, afghan pulled over her cutest pajamas, white gold ring with 60 diamonds formed into a snowflake sparkling on her left hand. A newly baked batch of molasses crisps waiting on a plain white plate, with a tall glass of milk next to it. The milk was holding down a note that said "Don't forget to kiss the cook ; P Love, Nico."

There was a shimmer next to the haphazardly decorated Christmas tree, mostly handmade ornaments, and Maki appeared, Santa Hat™ askew on her head, arms full of presents. She stashed them under the tree, happy at the thought of Nico's siblings waking up to even more holiday cheer. Then, ever so quietly, she moved to the small table waiting for her and took the top cookie off the pile.

"I knew you'd go for the cookies first. Nico is shattered." Maki swallowed before sliding in next to her fiancée, as Nico continued her complaint, "I almost made oatmeal cookies for your Papa, but I couldn't bear the look of disappointment on your face."

"I left Jill a book on food photography. Maybe she'll switch hobbies." Maki leaned back, one arm falling behind Nico in that tried and true teenage manuever. Cliches were surprisingly fun to indulge in.  
I  
"Nico is marrying into a family of reverse burglars." Nico yawned and let her head fall back into Maki's bicep, inhaling, "You smell like a musky pine tree."

Maki turned to kiss Nico on the cheek, "It's not so bad is it?"

"It's you, so it's perfect." Nico flipped, meeting Maki's lips with an exaggerated smack, "You're really staying in town for a few days?"

Maki nodded, "Yeah, after Christmas everybody collapses until New Year's. This week's been crazy, but we all survived, even Eli. I think Rin might have run off a few pounds trying to get people not to exhaust themselves."

"She doesn't have anything to spare." Nico wrapped the throw around her shoulders, lost in the bright lavender that was now her favorite color, as long as she didn't have to wear it.

"I know. You'll have to make me some cookies to take back for her." Maki's eyes twinkled.

"Now, that, SantaSelfish, is a blatant attempt to get more than the allotment of cookies due you as Nico's fiancée."

Maki pulled Nico in for a long kiss, "Can you blame me?"

"No, actually Nico is quite flattered, but you can't steal Rin's cookies. What's your least favorite kind?"

"Not made by Nico." Another kiss, then Maki murmuring into Nico's hair. "Love you. I missed you. How was your week?"

"Nico is flying to New York next Thursday for a meeting."

"Good. Want to borrow a reindeer?" Maki was purring her way around Nico's ear.

"Not even Nico's stylist could fix the frizz from you flying me back to Tudor last Monday." Nico chided.

Maki's grin was adorable and impish, as she played with the loose ends of Nico's hair, "You looked great. Let me mess it up some more."

"Oooh, Mama, Maki's here!" Cocoa bounded into the room as Maki jumped back and Nico collapsed laughing, "Can we open our presents now?"

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning," Maki looked at Nico in a panic as Cocoa nearly vaulted over the couch.

"Come here you." Nico pulled her sister over the back of the couch and crushed two of her favorite people into the biggest hug she could, "Merry Christmas, Maki. Welcome to the Yazawas."

Rin was wrong. Maki had trusted cookies and cookies had led her to Nico. This Christmas Eve had just the right flavor. From now on, Maki was going to enjoy every second and every candy cane spiced, knock the Santa Hat™ off her head kiss from Nico she could. In between bites of the best cookies ever ; )

A/N: If you've read this far, I adore you and I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
